


Just a Little Fun

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM?, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Light BDSM, M/M, Rim job, Smut, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: These are just some fun smutty ideas I created for zosan. I don't know how to label this, sorry?





	1. Dirty Cop

Zoro pounded on a door before stepping back. The door opened a few moments later. A blonde stood in a dress shirt and some skinny jeans. 

"Can I help you officer?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro tilted his hat up making eye contact with the blonde, "I got a call that drugs were being sold here. Can I take a look inside?" 

Sanji blinked, "Drugs? Sir I assure you I wouldn't be doing something like that." 

Zoro stepped by looking into there apartment. Sanji sighed as Zoro stepped in and took a look around. Sanji shut the door locking it behind him before going into the kitchen. Zoro walked into the bedroom looking around, checking under the bed. 

"Your not going to find anything officer." Sanji said. 

Zoro perked up to Sanji leaning against the doorway. 

"We'll see about that." 

"Can I get you anything? water? tea?" 

"No I'm, fine." 

He got up before going into the spare room, he opened the door as Sanji slumped on the couch. Zoro went through the drawers, and checked under the bed, in the closet. But he couldnt find anything. Once he stepped out he made contact with the blonde relaxing on the couch. 

"You seem pretty relaxed for someone who could be smuggling drugs." Zoro said. 

"Cause I'm not. You can go now." Sanji sighed. 

"I still havent checked one spot." 

He went into the kitchen having Sanji's eyes bore into the back of his head. Zoro went through pots and pans pulling them out and scattering them on the floor. 

"Hey! Your making a mess!" Sanji cried. 

"Just a precaution, Mr. Vinsmoke. I will put them back." 

Sanji got up pulling him out of the bottom cupboard. 

"Stop, your not going to find anything. So knock it off." 

Zoro grabbed both of Sanji's arms and put them behind his back. Pushing him into the wall and leaning over his ear. 

"I told you I will put them back, so don't get your panties in a knot." Zoro breathed in his ear. 

Sanji nodded as a chill ran down his back. Zoro's gloved hand reached to his cuffs and cuffed his hands together. 

"I didn't do anything! Why are you-" 

"So you stay out of my way. Face towards the wall." 

Zoro pulled off as Sanji stood facing the wall. He went through the last of the pots before putting them back. Not in the right order obviously. He clicked his tongue looking around the kitchen before his eyes fell to Sanji's back. He hummed before approaching Sanji.

"Spread your legs, I need to pat you down."

Sanji looked at him over his shoulder, "I'm not carrying anything!" 

Zoro ran a hand through Sanji's blonde locks before clenching his hair and pulling his head back. 

"Sanji, spread your legs or I'll do it for you." Zoro breathed. 

But Sanji didn't budge, Zoro let go of his hair and grumbled. He grabbed Sanji by his arm before taking him to the dinner table. He pressed him down by the back of his neck to the cold wood table before spreading his legs. 

"Move and I'll punish you." Zoro growled in his ear. 

Sanji whined as Zoro's gloved hands patted Sanji down. He got to his pockets pulling out the cigarette box, a lighter, some change. His hands slid to his back pockets pulling out his wallet and his phone. Sanji looked over his shoulder as Zoro went through his wallet. Sanji kicked himself up onto the table before rushing into the bedroom. He looped his legs through his arms before shutting the door. Zoro chucked before going into the bedroom. He chucked off his shoes before removing his hat. Zoro pulled his gloves on tighter flicking his eyes around the room. 

"San-ji." Zoro chuckled.

Sanji hid himself deeper in the closet looking at the door. 

"Why did you run? Are you hiding something from me?" Zoro asked. 

He pulled his knees up tighter to his body. Zoro walked to the closet, slowly opening the door. 

"Your just begging for me to punish you." Zoro hummed. 

His eye flicked around the room, then spotted Sanji sitting in the corner. Zoro grabbed his arm before dragging him out of the closet and tossing him on the bed. Sanji scrambled to his back watching Zoro pull his black bandana off his arm. 

"This could of been easy if you didn't fight me." Zoro said. 

"What are you-" 

Zoro wrapped the bandana around his mouth, before tying it behind his head. 

"Now, no more talking back." 

Zoro hovered above him before kissing his cheek. He trailed down his jawline then to his neck. Sanji struggled slightly before Zoro pulled back. 

"I know you want this. I saw it the moment I got here." Zoro chuckled. 

He pulled off Sanji's pants putting his ankle to his shoulder and kissing it. Sanji blushed looking away. Zoro's kisses went down his leg, then they turned into him biting down softly on his thigh. Sanji moaned rolling his head back on the pillow. Zoro glanced up at him and smirked before sucking and biting down Sanji's thigh. 

"You like that don't you?" Zoro chuckled.

Sanji gave a muffled moan for confirmation. Zoro gave a low suductive chuckle, he hovered above Sanji pulling down the gag and kissing him roughly. Sanji kissed back wrapping his arms around his shoulders. They pulled back. 

"Officer, can you take them off? I think I've learned my lesson." Sanji smiled sweetly. 

Zoro hummed leaning over Sanji's ear, "Not yet." 

Sanji's smile faded as Zoro kissed his neck. Sanji moaned softly clutching onto Zoro's hair. His leather hand started to unbutton his shirt, he bit down on Sanji's sweet spot earning a groan from Sanji. His back arched onto Zoro's, he felt the hardening budge of Sanji rub against his own. Zoro trailed down Sanji's body to his nipples. His cold leather fingers pinched at his pink buds. Sanji moaned at the cold texture on his body. Zoro smirked leaning in and nipping and sucking at his nipple. Sanji gave a moan before biting his lip to silence himself. Zoro licked a his nipple making Sanji pull tighter at his lip. He chuckled as his hand trailed to the brim of his briefs. 

"T-Take them off, your gloves are cold." Sanji breathed. 

"No." Zoro hummed, "They will warm up in time." 

Sanji whined as Zoro's gloved hand took his throbbing hot erection. Zoro smirked slowly stroking him and latched onto a nipple. An idea got in his head as he pulled back. Sanji grunted as Zoro pulled the bandana from Sanji's neck and tied him to the bed. 

"Don't move." 

Sanji nodded as Zoro got up and left the room. He shifted uncomfortably at the cool air making contact with his cock. 

"Damn idiot." Sanji muttered. 

Zoro walked back in a moment later as he rolled something into his cheek. 

"Wh-What's in your mouth?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro gave a low chuckle before leaning over him, taking the banana off and wrapping it around his eyes. Zoro waved a hand over his eyes not getting any reaction. He smirked before an ice cube rolled off his tongue onto Sanji's chest. He gave a squeak at the cold contact, Zoro slowly slid it down his chest to his navel. Zoro leaned down moving the ice cube up his chest to his nipple and pressed it down with his tongue. 

"Ah!" Sanji moaned. 

Zoro took the other between his index finger and thumb pinching and rubbing his nipple. Sanji moaned louder as Zoro moved the ice cube over to the other nipple until it melted away. Zoro chuckled moving lower. His thumbs hooked in Sanji's underwear and pulled them down and chucked them across the room. 

"Don't come until I tell you too."

Sanji nodded, as Zoro went down on his hard cock. Zoro kissed the tip before slowly inching down Sanji's long erection. He let out a low moan clutching onto Zoro's hair. He started to pump slowly inching down until his nose was nuzzled with Sanji's dark and red hair. He glanced up to Sanji breathing hard drool dripping down his chin and head thrown back. 

"Sanji, you look beautiful like that." Zoro said. 

Since Zoro has the ability to talk, with anything in his mouth. Sanji clutched Zoro's hair as his eye shut and swirled his tongue around his leaking cock. 

"Zo-Zoro. I'm-" 

"You can't. Not until I say so."

But. It was too late, Sanji came making Zoro pull back and swallow. Some slipped from his lips and dripped down his chin. Sanji panted softly. 

"Bad boy. I have to punish you further." Zoro chuckled. 

Sanji gulped as Zoro pulled him up to the edge of the bed sitting on Zoro's lap. He pulled off the blinding and Sanji squinted to the mirror on the back of the closet door. Zoro smirking over his shoulder as his glove hand tilted Sanji's chin up to the mirror. 

"You get to watch me fuck your tight little ass until you can't stand on your own anymore." Zoro said. 

"B-Bu-" 

"This is your punishment for not listening to me." 

Zoro pulled Sanji's arms behind him, he reached in his pocket pulling out a small bottle of lube. He pulled off one glove with his teeth before slicking his fingers with the slick substance.

"Here keep this warm." Zoro said. 

Zoro slipped the bottle into Sanji's hands. He positioned Sanji to watch his finger slid itself into his entrance. Sanji gritted his teeth as Zoro's finger penetrated into his ass. He grunted throwing his head back and clutching onto the bottle. Zoro smirked looking up at Sanji. His finger pumped in and out of his tight slick ass making Sanji's grunts turn into lustful moans. Zoro inserted another finger making Sanji grunt but then it subsided back into moans. Zoro tilted Sanji's head to look at the mirror. 

"Look at you. You dirty cook, enjoying my fingers in your ass. Would you like something else?" Zoro hummed. 

Sanji gave a slight nod making Zoro chuckle. 

"What is it you want my naughty cook? I don't know what you want until you tell me." 

Sanji swallowed thickly, "You, I want you." 

"You want my what?" 

"Your cock, I want it. Please." 

"Oh now your begging? That's when your desperate."

Sanji blushed slightly avoiding eye contact, Zoro took the bottle from Sanji's hands and unzipped his pants. He pulled down his boxers as his cock sprang out, Zoro slicked himself before looking up at Sanji. Zoro seated Sanji in his lap spreading his legs apart with his knees. One hand kept to Sanji's chin keeping an unbroken look from him and his reflection. While the other positioned himself to Sanji's entrance. Zoro glanced up to Sanji who gave a slight nod, he smirked pressing himself in him. They both grunted as Sanji watched Zoro's thick cock go into his ass. His jaw slacked watching Zoro's length penetrate his ass. Sanji grunted when he was fully seated on Zoro's lap. They both panted softly, waiting for Sanji to adjust. 

"Zo-Zoro." Sanji panted. 

"What happened to Officer?" Zoro hummed. 

Sanji glared at him, Zoro removed his hands and placed them on his hips. He pumped him on his cock, he panted softly feeling Sanji tighten. 

"Don't come until I tell you." Zoro grunted, "I mean it this time." 

Zoro went through, slamming Sanji back down on his lap. He was getting close himself, feeling the way Sanji was tightening and loosening after each thrust. 

"Zor-Zoro. Can." 

"Not yet." Zoro growled. 

Zoro bit down on Sanji's shoulder making Sanji whimper and stifle a moan. Sanji's moans gotten louder as his climax was just on the peak. 

"Come for me." Zoro breathed. 

He slammed his hips down on his lap having Sanji scream a moan and clutch his hands. He watched himself come onto his chest and a little on his chin. Zoro also came and rested his head on Sanji's shoulder. 

"Well, that was fun." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro hummed in agreement, "Can I take my uniform off now?" 

"Once you unlock these handcuffs." 

Zoro rummaged in his pocket picking up his head and pulling out of Sanji. He unlocked Sanji's cuffs and placed them back on his belt. Sanji rubbed his wrists and put his shirt back on his shoulders. Zoro slumped back on the bed looking at Sanji. 

"I wasn't too rough was I?" Zoro asked. 

"No, I'd say you weren't rough enough." 

Zoro sat up pinning Sanji back down on the bed, "I'll show you rough." 

Sanji pursed his lips, "Zoro, I'm exhausted. I don't want to." 

He sighed and pulled back striping of his uniform. And tossing it on the floor. Sanji wiped off his seed off on an old towel. Zoro embraced him and kissed his cheek. 

"Let's do that again sometime." Zoro hummed. 

Sanji nodded, "Maybe sometime." 

Zoro crawled into there bed and rested back on his pillow. Sanji buttoned up his shirt to the fourth button, then he put on Zoro's hat and grabbed his handcuffs. He lifted his hands above his head and cuffed them to the headboard. Zoro opened his eye struggling Sanji tilted his hat up.

"Maybe I got one more round left in me." Sanji smirked.


	2. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In tribute to Zoro's birthday hehee.

Sanji drove down into town going down to a neighborhood. Where sirens blew behind Sanji. He cursed under his breath pulling over as the cop car pulled up behind him. Sanji pulled out his license and his registration. He rolled down his window as the officer stood outside. Sanji looked up to Zoro and handed him his license and registration. Sanji bit his lip as Zoro walked back to his car. Sanji sat pulling out his phone checking the time.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late for work." Sanji muttered. 

"This is your car?" 

Sanji jumped turning to Zoro, "Yes sir." 

Zoro pulled off his sunglasses, "I'm gonna need you to step out of the vehicle." 

Sanji got out while, "What's this all about."

"This car has been stolen." 

"Stolen?!" 

"Hands on the car." 

Sanji got out of the car and placed his hands on the car. 

"Are you carrying any illegal substances?" 

"No sir." 

Zoro patted him down reaching into his pockets and up his shirt. Sanji shot him a dark glare as Zoro smirked. 

"What do we have here?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji stifled a moan as Zoro's gloved hands pinched Sanji's nipple. Zoro smirked pulling back grabbing Sanji's arms and pulling them behind his back. He locked his wrists in his handcuffs. 

"What's the meaning of this?" Sanji said. 

"It's just to see if you stole this car or not." Zoro said. 

Sanji tried to talk some since into Zoro, but he was already thrown into the back of his cop car. Sanji sat up on his elbows on the sat of the car, while Zoro called in about Sanji's car. Sanji furrowed as the speaker rambled back, he tried to sit up more but it was no use. 

"It's just a misunderstanding." Sanji said. 

Zoro turned to him, "We'll see about that." 

Sanji pursed his lips. While Zoro tossed off his hat and crawled in above Sanji. He gulped as Zoro was just inches away from him. He kissed him softly, then bit down on his lip. Sanji moaned as Zoro slipped his tongue into his mouth. Rolling around having Sanji press deeper. Teeth scraping against one another, mesh of tongue, and Zoro stumbling over Sanji's button up shirt. Once he got it off he pulled back and smirked. He pulled the shirt up onto the handle in the car tying it off so Sanji didn't move. Sanji struggled as Zoro sat back on Sanji's hips. He looked at Sanji's sprawled out body, as his arms were pulled up onto the handle above the door. Along with a hint of blush across his cheeks. Sanji turned away as Zoro crawled out of the car. He looked around before crawling into the drivers ear rummaging around in the glove box. Zoro shut the door before crawling back on top of Sanji. He shut the door behind him. Zoro lured over Sanji breathing against this cheek. 

"Miss me?" Zoro hummed. 

Sanji smirked jerking his hips against Zoro's having his breath hitch and a small groan hiss between his teeth. Sanji ignored the lustful glare Zoro shot him. 

"So Officer, what is my punishment?" Sanji purred. 

Zoro gave a low chuckle, "You get to suck me clean." 

He unzipped his pants scooting closer to Sanji's face. 

"You call this a punishment it's more of a treat for me." 

Zoro pulled down his boxers as his cock sprang out inches away from Sanji's lips. Sanji was surprised for a second before he inched closer, shutting his eyes and kissed Zoro's tip. Zoro watched from heavy lidded eyes as Sanji wrapped his lips around his cock. He sighed as his breath began to get labored and harsh. Sanji's tongue licked the underside of his cock running over a pumping vein having Zoro groan. Sanji peaked up to him and smirked. Zoro's jaw hung, eye heavy lidded, panting softly, and he swallowed hard. Sanji shut his eye pumping a slow rhythm. Before Zoro's hips bucked into Sanji's mouth. His corse hand grabbed Sanji's hair and started to thrust into Sanji's face. He hollowed his cheeks and rolled his tongue over Zoro's cock. Until Zoro came with a low groan. He pulled back as Sanji tilted his head back and swallowed Zoro's release. But once Sanji looked back to Zoro, he smirked. 

"Is that all you got in you, daddy?" Sanji hummed. 

That was it, Zoro practically ripped Sanji's pants off along with his briefs and pulled out a small bottle of lube from his pocket. Slicking his fingers, he pressed on into Sanji's entrance. He grunted clutching his shirt as Zoro pressed on. 

"You should be careful when you tease me." Zoro hummed. 

Zoro started to pump slowly having Sanji's grunts grow into moans. Then Zoro inserted another finger. Sanji moaned as Zoro stretched him. Until he figured Sanji was ready. He pulled out ripping open a condom and rolling it on. Sanji watched as Zoro positioned himself. Holding onto the bars in the cop car and his leg holding him up onto the seat. Sanji gulped as Zoro's lips grew into a smirk. Zoro pressed on having Sanji arch his back and gasp out. Zoro moved Sanji's leg over his hip pulling him deeper onto his cock. Until Zoro was fully inside of Sanji's tight ass. Sanji panted as his grip of his shirt loosened and he looked up to Zoro. He nodded slightly and Zoro thrusted in. Sanji moaned as Zoro kissed down Sanji's chest and bit down on his nipple. He moaned louder having Zoro pick up the pace and start to thrust harder. Zoro perked up to Sanji with drool dropping down his chin and his breath labored. The windows were all foggy and there bodies all sweaty. 

"Zoro. I'm. I'-" 

"Come for me, my naughty cook." Zoro hummed. 

With one final thrust, Sanji's eyes widened as he howled a moan, arching his back, throwing back his head as his release sputtered across his chest and stomach. Zoro came not much later and pulled out. He pulled off the rubber and tied it off. 

"Zoro, can I go now?" Sanji asked. 

He turned to Sanji, his face slightly pink and his lips pressed in a line. 

"Why should I, it's my birthday. I can do whatever the hell I want with you. After all, I already called into your work saying you were sick." 

Sanji's eyes widened, "You didn't?" 

Zoro lured over Sanji, "Try me." 

He leaned down to Sanji's stomach running his tongue up his body licking away his release. Sanji stifled a moan. 

"Can you take the cuffs off then?" Sanji asked.

Zoro sat up swallowing and pulled out his key. He untied Sanji's shirt and unlocked the cuffs. He rubbed his wrists as Zoro was about to put them away. Sanji snatched them handcuffing one on his right and the other on Zoro's left hand. Sanji smirked. 

"Let's see how good you are, without your dominate hand." Sanji smirked. 

Zoro chuckled pulling Sanji up onto his lap as Sanji wrapped his arm around Zoro's neck. 

"Happy Birthday, shitty police officer."


	3. The Maid

There was a soft knock at Zoro's door, he perked up before setting down the paper. He got up and went to the door, he opened it to find a blonde dressed in a white button up, bow tie, and black skinny jeans. Zoro looked him up and down before the blonde flicked the bud of his cigarette to his forehead. He blew out the last of the smoke to the side. 

"You hired a maid?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro smirked stepping aside, the blonde walked in taking off his shoes and looked around the apartment. 

"I see." He hummed. 

"When can you start?" Zoro asked. 

"Right now." 

Sanji went to work putting the laundry into the wash and folding the already dry laundry. Zoro sat on the couch watching the blonde go around doing normal house hold chores. His eyes trailed down to the tight ass being covered by the black material. Sanji was bent over dusting in the nooks and cranny's of the TV stand. Zoro licked his lips softly as Sanji stood up regularly. He rolled up his white button up and pulled back his hair into a tiny ponytail. He got on his toes dusting off the top of the Tv stand. 

"So, what should I call you?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji stopped and smirked looking over his shoulder, "Whatever you want to call me." 

Zoro cocked a brow, "Alright then." 

Sanji smirked turning to him before leaning over him. 

"And what shall I call you? Would master be okay? Or Captain?" 

Zoro pursed his lips as Sanji straddled his hips wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"Or, maybe." Sanji leaned over Zoro's ear, "Daddy?"

Zoro sniffed as Sanji pulled off and started to dust there wedding picture. He growled to his pants starting to get uncomfortably tighter. Sanji turned to him putting the feather dusted back in his belt loop. 

"Sir, is there anything I can get you? Something to drink perhaps?" 

"Alcohol, would be fine." Zoro grumbled. 

Sanji smirked, "Yes sir." 

He went into the kitchen pulling out a bottle of liquor. 

"Shall I put ice in it for you sir?" 

"Don't call me that." Zoro grumbled. 

"You didn't answer my question. Master." 

"No I'm fine." 

Sanji smirked before filling the glass with liquor before walking it out to Zoro. Zoro sat forward as Sanji was about to hand it to him. Sanji pulled back making Zoro furrow at him. He spilt the glass of liquor down his shirt making Zoro's eye go wide and looked up at Sanji. 

"Oops, I spilt it on myself. I guess I should go change." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro bit the inside of his cheek looking at Sanji's toned body through his shirt. Sanji smirked before turning and going into there bathroom. Zoro swallowed hard watching the door close. He picked up the glass and went to refill the glass when the door opened again. Zoro perked up to Sanji ruffling his hair. His eye almost fell out of his head and jaw dropped. Sanji walked out wearing a very tiny maid uniform. The skirt came up to just about under his hip. Had a little apron, and little straps. Sanji smirked resting on the door frame looking at Zoro's reaction. 

"Hasn't your mother told you if you keep your face like that it will stay that way." Sanji chucked. 

Zoro swallowed hard as Sanji stepped out with a towel to dry up the rag. He knelt down putting the towel on the floor and pressing on the carpet. Zoro stepped out, and he almost passed. Sanji's ass hung out of the costume. Along with the rest of himself. 

"I hope you like what you see." Sanji said looking at him over his shoulder. 

Zoro nodded slowly his eyes never leaving his pale exposed skin. Sanji tapped his nose. 

"You got a little something." Sanji smirked. 

Zoro snapped out of it wiping his nose, blood smeared across the back of his hand. He growled he wasn't going to let him. This damn maid. Make him the bitch. Zoro sat on the couch as Sanji got up picking up the towel. He adjusted the garter on his thigh before looking at Zoro. He chugged down the glass leaving some left. He sat back and motioned Sanji to him. Sanji put the towel in the laundry hamper before getting up to Zoro. 

"Yes master?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro tossed the rest of his liquor back on that costume. Sanji grumbled looking up at him. 

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Sanji snapped. 

"I'm paying you, don't snap at me."

Sanji pursed his lips before crossing his arms. 

"Take it off. Right. Now." Zoro smirked. 

"There is no way-" 

"Do it. Or I won't pay you." 

Sanji sighed reaching behind him and unclasping the back of the dress off before shedding off the dress. He stood in his jockstrap underwear and the garter. Zoro got up pushing Sanji to the couch and hovered over him. 

"I am not falling for anymore of your tricks." Zoro growled. 

Sanji fluttered his eyes, "Oh please master, I'm just doing my job. I promise I won't do anything else." 

Sanji grinded up on Zoro making him give a grunt. 

"Besides that." Sanji smirked. 

He slipped from Zoro's grip before going into the bedroom. Zoro growled getting up stripping of his shirt and went into the bedroom. He shut the door locking it behind him looking around the room. 

"Come out you perverted maid." 

Sanji pushed Zoro on the bed before pinning his hands above his head. 

"Poor, poor, police officer. Being taken by a mere maid." 

Sanji pulled his hands back, but Zoro couldn't move his hands back from the headboard. He looked up at the fuzzy blue handcuffs keeping him to the bed. 

"Let's play a little game okay?" 

"Shitty-" 

Sanji pressed a finger to Zoro's lips. 

"Shush. We're going to play a game." 

Sanji grabbed Zoro's bandana and tied it around his head. Sanji propped up his head while Zoro tugged at the cuffs. Sanji pulled off Zoro's pants and boxers finding Zoro fully erect and ready for fun. Sanji smirked as he rubbed Zoro's cock softly earning a grunt and a roll of his shoulders. 

"My, my, look at how I can make you melt with just a few simple tricks. And I haven't even done anything to yet." 

"Sh-shut up." 

Sanji smirked, "So, we're gonna play a game. Hand, mouth, or ass. You guess to see what is sucking off your cock. You ready?" 

Zoro growled pulling at the cuffs again, Sanji let his spit roll off his tongue and onto Zoro's red head. He gave a stifled moan as Sanji went down and kissed the tip. He then started to take Zoro down earning Zoro's breath to be labored and small moans. 

"Yo-Your mouth." Zoro grunted. 

Sanji pulled back, "Good boy." 

He crawled up to Zoro and pecked his lips, Sanji pulled back having Zoro struggle to reach him. Sanji hummed scooting back. 

"Now guess, what this is." 

Sanji positioned Zoro to his entrance, he slowly started to take Zoro's cock before grunting making Zoro pull at the cuffs again. 

"Don't force yourself." 

"I can do it, I've done this before. Just. Give me a minute." 

Sanji started again making Zoro grunt and clutch his fists. He smirked being fully seated. 

"Do you like that master?" Sanji hummed. 

He sat up a bit before slamming himself down on Zoro. He moaned rolling his head back. 

"Am I doing you good master?" Sanji hummed. 

"Stop it!" Zoro spat. 

Sanji blinked, "What?" 

"Say my name!" 

Zoro rolled his head moving the bandana off his head. 

"Take off your underwear." Zoro grumbled. 

Sanji furrowed slamming himself down on Zoro again. He moaned arching his back. 

"You are in no position to tell me what to do." 

"Do it or I'll break these cuffs." 

Sanji started a rhythm of pumping himself up and down Zoro's thick length. He soon picked up the speed watching Zoro's face. Eyes clouded over with lust, jaw hung with drool dripping down his chin, his breathing labored and hands relaxed. 

"Look at you, completely taken by my actions. Naughty master." 

Sanji stiffened as he was being filled with Zoro's seed. He looked up to Zoro smirking and panting. He tugged on the cuffs one last time before breaking them. Sanji gulped as Zoro pinned him down on the bed. The other hand pulling off Sanji's underwear. 

"Cut the crap. I'm done with your little antic's cook." Zoro growled thrusting into Sanji. 

Sanji moaned clutching the bed. 

"And you still haven't come yet." 

Zoro thrusted into Sanji's tight heat having the room and the whole place fill with Sanji's loud moans. 

"Zo-Zoro I'm-" 

"Then come for me." 

With one last thrust into Sanji's favorite spot making him howl out a loud moan and dirty his chest with his own seed. Zoro leaned down licking Sanji clean and other places. Sanji pushed Zoro off him and pouted crossing his legs.

"I told you I was going to pleasure you! But you didn't listen! And you broke my favorite cuffs!" 

Zoro looked to the fuzzy cuffs to his writs, "It's your fault with that sexy maid costume. I lost it after that." 

Sanji smirked, "Oh, you liked my costume?" 

Zoro furrowed, "N-No just. Never again." 

Sanji saluted him, "Yes dear, never. Ever. Again." 

Zoro huffed before they crawled into bed, Sanji unlocked the broken cuffs and sat on his side of the bed pouting looking at them. 

"I hate you." 

"Oh, don't get mad at me. I'll buy you new ones." 

"These were my first pair. You bough them for me for our first time." 

"See, there old. I'll buy you new ones." 

Sanji butt heads with Zoro before turning away. He rubbed his head before he sighed, taking the cuffs and bending the broken metal back. 

"There good as new." Zoro tossed them at Sanji. 

"I'm still mad at you." 

"I will make it up to you next time. I promise." 

"You swear?" 

Zoro nodded before they shared a passionate kiss. Sanji rested on Zoro's chest. 

"What hand are you dominate?" Zoro asked. 

"My right. You know that." 

"Which is your left. 

Sanji cocked a brow before he tried to release his left hand. It was cuffed in the powder blue fuzzy cuffs and to the bed. 

"I. Hate. You." Sanji growled.


	4. Pirates vs Marines

Sanji groaned as he was strung up somewhere in the ship. His feet barely touching the floor. He tried to tug at whatever he was being held up on. He was also blindfolded as his legs were tied up. The only light in the room was the moon shining in from the window. Sanji shuddered to the cool air against his naked skin.

"Is this rope?!" 

There was no answer, Sanji looked around trying to hear for him. 

"Hello?" Sanji called. 

But no answer. He growled tugging at the rope holding him up. The door to the room opened having Sanji perk up to the door. There was a low hum and a clumping of boots. A leather hand grabbed his chin bringing him closer. The man gave a hot breath against across his cheek to his ear. 

"So. Your the one who snuck aboard my ship? Who are you someone from the navy?" 

Sanji chuckled tugging once more, "It took you shitty pirates months to find me. I blended among you. And now you finally found me." 

"Tsk. You shitty marines always coming up with your dirty tricks." 

"Your the ones who started it pirate era." 

The man growled clutching Sanji's jaw before pushing him back.

"What shall I call you? Are you still the famous Pirate hunter Zoro or Captain Zoro now?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro pulled his blade out and placed it to his chin. 

"You know which I prefer now, marine." Zoro said. 

"Fine, captain." Sanji purred. 

Zoro pulled his blade away and sheathed it, "Do I get to know your name before I kill you?" 

"Sanji. But you should already know that." 

"Your right I do." 

Zoro stepped around Sanji admiring his body in the moonlight. His clothes stripped from his body just moments before he was tied up on the beams of the ship.

"Well, I wonder how the navy would appreciate if one of there Vice Admirals wound up dead by the sword pirates." Zoro said. 

"Is that what your calling your crew?" Sanji snickered. 

Zoro slapped his ass having Sanji gasp and curl his toes. Zoro smirked to the reaction standing before Sanji. His jaw slacked and panting softly. His cock slowing growing at the stinging sensation. 

"So your a perverted marine. I have a better idea of making you talk." 

Zoro smirked biting his lip as his leather gloved finger trailed down his chest. 

"What were you doing here?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji bit his lip keeping his mouth shut. Zoro cupped Sanji's chest as his thumb brushed over his nipple. 

"So? Not talking are we?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji turned away as Zoro looked up at him. 

"Suit yourself." 

Zoro pinched his nipple and rolled it between his thumb and index finger. Sanji gasped tugging at the rope. He gave soft moans as Zoro watched him. 

"Why are you here marine?" Zoro repeated. 

"I- I was sent to spy on you." Sanji moaned. 

Zoro pulled back, Sanji panted slacking in the rope. He swayed softly. 

"Why are you spying on us?" 

Sanji puffed his cheeks and huffed looking away. 

"Fine. I have other ways to make you talk." 

Sanji turned back to find Zoro walking away. Once it got quiet Sanji tugged on the rope again trying to get that little bit to touch the ground. There was a clicking sound before Sanji perked up again. A hand was placed on Sanji's hip having him stiffen. 

"I'll ask once more, why are you spying on us?" Zoro asked. 

His index finger and middle finger hovering under his entrance. Sanji didn't respond. Zoro sighed sticking a finger inside of Sanji. He cried out struggling more. Zoro's grip on Sanji's hip kept him still while he made way into Sanji. Once he was fully in Sanji panted clutching onto the rope. 

"The, navy." Sanji panted, "Is watching over your power. They are scared of your power." 

Zoro smirked at that, "Is that so, I'm honored. Now. What have you told the navy?" 

Zoro stretched Sanji out as he moaned and threw his head back. 

"Everything." Sanji moaned, "Crew members, strength, and how sexy the captain is." 

Sanji smirked as Zoro chuckled at that. As he ran his free hand up Sanji's body to his neck and tilted his chin up. Zoro nuzzled Sanji's ear. 

"Then you wouldn't have a problem if I fucked your brains out." Zoro hummed. 

"Of course not, captain." Sanji purred. 

Zoro licked over his lips before he pulled back. He unbuckled his belt and tossed it away. As he unzipped his pants and his own cock sprang out. Zoro hummed running his cock up Sanji's ass thrusting into his cheeks. Only teasing Sanji a bit. 

"Captain please, I can't last much longer." Sanji begged. 

"What do you want you bad marine? Tell me. Tell the dirty pirate what you want." Zoro hummed in his ear. 

"I want to be fucked by you captain." 

Zoro stepped back slicking himself with lube before wrapping an arm around Sanji's hips before entering. Sanji howled with a loud moan as Zoro pressed on. Zoro hummed kissing and biting his neck. Until he was fully inside. 

"Look at that, I'm all in and your not broken. We'll just have to fix that." Zoro smirked. 

Zoro put both hands on his hips and pulled back before thrusting hard into Sanji. He moaned as Zoro picked up the rhythm. 

"Zoro I'm, im-" 

Sanji moaned throwing his headback as Zoro soon released when Sanji tightened around him. He pulled out buttoning his pants and stepping in front of Sanji and untied the rope around his ankles. He reached up untying the bandana, Sanji blinked to the adjustment to the some of light in the kitchen before looking down to Zoro. 

"Your not hurt are you?" Zoro asked. 

"No I'm okay." 

Zoro reached up untying Sanji and helping him down. He took Sanji's wrists and kissed his chafed wrists.

"Sorry. I thought it-" 

"Don't be sorry, I had fun. But I need to be cleaned up. So. You wanna join me for a bath?" 

Zoro pulled off his green coat and draped it around Sanji's shoulders. 

"Id love to." Zoro smirked. 

He picked up Sanji as they headed to the bath to get cleaned up. Sanji and Zoro sat in the bubbles. 

"Captain Roronoa Zoro?" Sanji snickered looking up at him. 

"Your the one who asked." 

"But Pirate Hunter sounds a lot hotter. Like you are now." 

Zoro chuckled as Sanji reached up to his cheeks and pulled him into a soft kiss. 

"Your still a shit cook. But." Zoro sighed wrapping his arms around Sanji's stomach and resting his head on Sanji's shoulder, "Better then a vice admiral marine."


	5. Valentine's Special

Zoro struggled in the restraints. The leather cuffs buckled around his wrists, biscepts, and his neck. While a chain connected them together. Along with a chain leash that was clipped around the bedpost. He bit down on the plastic bone shaped gag that buckled to the back of his head. Zoro growled tugging on the cuffs. But these weren't going to break so easily. He gave a muffled curse as he glanced to his naked body. Zoro had finally given up on trying to escape from his restrains. The bathroom door opened earning Zoro's attention. Sanji stood in a long sheer and leather robe, along with a leather thong. 

"So, you've finally given up hum?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro growled giving out a sputtered and muffled reply. Sanji cupped his ear and approached Zoro. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. You got a little something in your mouth there dear." Sanji said. 

Zoro huffed as Sanji chuckled and got onto the bed. He pulled the horse whip stuck between his hip and the thong. He ran the leather strip down Zoro's leg before slapping his thigh with it. Zoro grunted glaring up at the cook. 

"Valentine's day is my holiday, so I can do whatever the hell I want with you." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro bit down on the gag glaring at him with his one good eye. Sanji chuckled leaning in and kissed his forehead. 

"You can't scare me all chained up like that." Sanji hummed. 

His hands trailed down Zoro's body and smirked finding Zoro's cock fully awake and ready for action. Sanji hummed running the whip down his inner leg. Before smacking it against his inner thigh. Zoro grunted shifting in the restrains. 

"Spread em." Sanji said. 

Zoro spread his legs slightly as Sanji straddled his hips and wrapped his arms around his neck. He peppered Zoro's face with kisses having Zoro growl glaring at him. Sanji pulled back his fingers gently touching over his body. 

"Have I ever told you how delicious you look?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro huffed having Sanji glance up to him. He kissed the corner of his lips before wrapping a bandana over his eyes. Then Sanji hopped off of him and left the room. Zoro shifted uncomfortably wondering where Sanji had gone. And whatever the hell was going on. Sanji came back into the room with a bowl. It was filled halfway up with melted dark chocolate. He swirled his finger in it before sucking off his finger. He hummed mounting Zoro once more. He set the bowl next to the nightstand before dipping his fingers into the rich bliss. Sanji left little dollops on his nipples and down his chest. Zoro growled to the texture on his skin as Sanji poured some on the head of Zoro's cock. He watched it drizzle down as Zoro groaned with satisfaction. Sanji glanced up to Zoro and removed the gag letting it hang around his neck. 

"Open." Sanji said. 

Zoro rolled his jaw, "What is on my body. If it's-" 

Sanji stuck his fingers in his mouth, Zoro hesitated before licking off the chocolate from his fingers. 

"It's a dark chocolate. A chocolate we both can agree on." Sanji said. 

Zoro licked it off as Sanji pulled away and licked his lips. He started down on Zoro's chest licking off the chocolate while Zoro's breath increased. Sanji's tongue dragged down to his nipple. Zoro grunted as Sanji went to town sucking and licking away the chocolate. Sanji moved to the other smearing chocolate across his chest to his other nipple. Zoro groaned softly as Sanji pulled away. A small ring of dark chocolate was around his lips. 

"Do you want some love?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro grunted, "Fine." 

"Where do you want it?" 

"Your nipple." 

Sanji added a small dollop on his nipple before cupping Zoro's face and brought him over his nipple. Sanji watched Zoro's tongue dart out and lick away the rich dark cream. Sanji moaned softly as Zoro took his nipple, biting, licking, and sucking down his pink bud. Once he was finished Zoro pulled back and licked his lips. 

"Dark chocolate isnt so bad off you." Zoro chuckled. 

Sanji chuckled, "I guess I'll have to buy more dark chocolate more often." 

Zoro grinned, "As long as I can eat it off you." 

They shared a kiss before Sanji pulled back and positioned himself above Zoro. He tossed away his robe and his thong before slowly lowering himself. 

"Whoa, whoa, wait. You can't go in like this. Your-" 

"Why do you think I was in the bathroom for so long?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro grunted as Sanji started to take Zoro lubed with dark chocolate. Sanji moaned as he fully sat on Zoro's cock. Sanji turned to the bowl he reached over swirling his middle finger into it before drawing a line across Zoro's lips. Then they had a heated kiss before Sanji started pumping himself. Zoro groaned as Sanji sat back moaning. His pace started to pick up, his moans grew louder and both of there bodies got slicked with sweat. Zoro shifted before he thrusted up into Sanji. Sanji gave a hoarse moan before throwing his head back. Zoro tried once more as earning Sanji to pick up the pace. His body was tightening around Zoro. They both were close on the brink of over the edge. 

"Zoro, I'm coming." Sanji moaned. 

Zoro chuckled, "I know." 

And with one final thrust Sanji clawed at Zoro's chest, curled his toes, and arched his back. He spewed his cum across Zoro's chest panting softly. Zoro grunted releasing his seed into Sanji. They both panted softly as Sanji removed Zoro's blind fold and smiled to him. Zoro looked at him hazy, his breath sharp and hoarse. 

"Get." Zoro panted, "This shit off me." 

Sanji chuckled, removing the buckles and letting Zoro free. Zoro stretched popping some bones and rolled his shoulders and neck. Sanji still sat on Zoro's cock and wrapped his arms around his neck tossing away the binding. 

"I'm glad that didn't break. I guess I found what holds you down." 

Zoro grumbled, "Shut up." 

Sanji chuckled, "So, how about round two? I have enough chocolate for at least two or three more rounds." 

"Then I'm binding you this time." 

"Wa-wait what!?"


	6. Birthday Treat

A/N: This one is risky. But, whatever. 

 

The room was dimly lit, candles flickered on counters, the mantle, and on the coffee table. Sanji sat on the couch in one of his expensive suits. While a recently blown out candle in a cupcake sat on a plate in his hands. Zoro stood before him in his uniform. His eye gazing at the cook who gave a lustful gaze back to the officer. He gave a pleasures hum removing the candle and licking the end. Leaving a trail of white sugar and buttermilk down his tongue. Zoro swallowed thickly as Sanji stuck the candle in his mouth. Sucking on the end licking away the sweet treat. 

"E-Enough." Zoro huffed. 

Sanji smirked looking up to Zoro, "Tut tut, impatient officer. It's my birthday, I can play with you as much as I like." 

He grunted as Sanji set the cupcake and candle away on the coffee table. He rested back against the couch kicking one knee over the other. He laced his fingers together, locking them to his knee. His eyes followed the fabric Zoro wore as he hummed with delight. 

"Slowly. Ever so slowly take everything off." Sanji purred. 

Zoro sighed as Sanji smirked. He first started with the buttons of his uniform. Popping one after the other out of place. Sanji's lustful blue eyes followed his movements, biting his lip in anticipation. His eyes waiting to see the olive skin with the terribly sexy matted scar down his chest. Once Zoro popped off the last button he slowly rolled his shirt off his shoulders. He glanced up to Sanji with a pleased smirk on his lips. His eyes watching more and more of Zoro's skin exposed. Sanji gave a pleasant chuckle as Zoro dropped his shirt. 

"What about you?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji looked up to him, "It's my birthday. I decide who stays dressed and who's stripped naked." 

Zoro sighed kicking off his boots before unbuckling his belt. He slowly pulled the leather out of the loops of his pants. He dropped it letting it spool to the floor. Then. Zoro thought of an idea. He glanced up to Sanji who was lost in his own dirty thoughts. Zoro slowly undid the button to his pants before slowly pulling down the zipper. He smirked as Sanji shifted slightly. Zoro shimmied out of his pants before tossing them with his shirt. He stood and crossed his arms having Sanji chuckle. 

"I said everything Marimo." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro rolled his eye, but. He figured to have a little fun with him. He hooked his thumbs into the waist band of his brief's. He very slowly pulled them down showing his green treasure trail. Sanji bit his lip watching Zoro tease him slowly. He was going at a painstakingly slow pace. Having Sanji uncross his legs and clutch the pillows of the couch. As Zoro removed the artical of clothing, his cock sprang loose. In its half hard state. Sanji purred sitting forward on the couch. 

"On your knee's hands behind your back and close your eyes." Sanji said. 

Zoro furrowed, "What are you-" 

"You fucked me in your dirty ass police car, let me have my way with you this once." Sanji snapped. 

Zoro groaned falling to his knees and crossed his arms behind his back. Once he shut his eye he knew Sanji wasn't sitting on that couch anymore. He knew that Sanji already had a plan. But his thought was cut off when hot lips pressed to his neck and hands wandered his body. Lightly touching over his abs and feather like touches over his cock. Zoro stiffened when he realized he couldn't move. He tugged but his arms wouldn't move. He snapped open hie eye finding Sanji sitting on the couch with a chain leash in his hand. Zoro followed the chain to his neck before glancing over his shoulder to the leather and chain binding to his wrists, forearms, biceps, and neck. He growled turning to Sanji who held a pleasant smile. 

"I'm going to enjoy this." Sanji licked his lips.

He tugged on the chain as Zoro slumped to the floor. He growled looking up to Sanji with a smirk. Zoro struggled to get up, once he did he knelt down before Sanji who held up his chin. He rubbed his thumb across Zoro's cheek with his lips pursed. 

"Poor Marimo, a couple of chains and leather keeping you down." Sanji teased. 

"Shut. Up." Zoro growled. 

Sanji patted his cheek, "That's not all I did to you." 

Zoro furrowed, "What did you do?" 

Sanji pulled out a small vibrator remote from his pocket. 

"When the hell did you-" 

"I have skilled hands, remember? So behave or I will have to use this." 

Zoro furrowed, as Sanji's hand unbuckled his belt. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his full erect cock. He tugged Zoro closer as he got between Sanji's knee's. Sanji's hand went through his hair watching Zoro's lips kiss the tip of his cock. He slowly took Sanji's cock into his mouth before starting a smooth slow rhythm. Sanji moaned clutching onto Zoro's hair as his head threw back. Zoro began to pick up the pace, Sanji's moans grew louder as Zoro's tongue and lips worked on his organ. Rolling his tongue around the tip then bobbed down and licked the underside of his shaft. 

"Y-You." Sanji panted, "Have a talented mouth when your not spewing garbage." 

Zoro chuckled picking up the pace, when Sanji snapped up pulling Zoro's head away. And his come sputtered and shot onto his face. Sanji panted watching his release drip down Zoro's face. Sanji purred before shoving Zoro onto the floor he grunted as Sanji stripped of his suit and straddled Zoro's hips. 

"Can we be done with this?" Zoro growled. 

"No, I'm not done." Sanji said. 

That is when he grabbed his cupcake he removed the paper of the treat before taking a bite. Zoro furrowed to him as Sanji grabbed his chain. He tugged Zoro into a seating position before locking lips with Zoro. They shared a sweet kiss as Sanji forced him to eat most of the cupcake. Sanji pulled back as Zoro swallowed and gave a disgusted groan. Sanji hummed keeping Zoro in a sitting position as he grabbed the cupcake. He smirked as Zoro furrowed. 

"Put that shit on me and I'll-" 

"You'll what? We made a promise that when out birthdays came around we would be open to anything. Since it's my birthday. I will eat my treat off of you and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Also." Sanji pulled out the remote, "I told you to behave, this is your one and final warning." 

Zoro huffed turning away as Sanji smeared the sweet treat across Zoro's body. he shifted at the uncomfortable texture on his skin as Sanji finished. He grunted as Sanji started to lick away at his birthday treat. He started with his nipples, biting, sucking and rolling his tongue over the sensitive bud. Then Sanji made his way over to the other. Zoro groaned as Sanji's lips and teeth tugged and lapped at his perked skin. Sanji purred going down to his abs and down to his navel. He pulled back once Zoro had most of the treat off him. Besides crumbs or frosting smears. 

"You've been so good I think you deserve a reward." 

"Turn that thing on and once I am out of these I will-" 

Sanji held up the remote and flicked on the switch. Zoro groaned to the sensation having Sanji smirk. He propped himself on his knees as he was preparing himself for Zoro. He purred watching Zoro groan as his head was thrown back. Sanji cupped his cheeks and kissed him tenderly. 

"You. Bastard." Zoro choked out. 

Sanji hummed, "Feels good doesn't it?" 

"I'll. K-Kill you." 

"We havent even gotten to the best part yet." 

Sanji positioned himself above Zoro's leaking cock before sitting down. Zoro moaned resting on Sanji's shoulder. His breath labored with soft moans. Sanji hummed kissing him gently before rolling his hips. Zoro moaned as Sanji pumped himself on him. Both of there moaning filled the house as Sanji pumped himself and the vibrator did its work. Both of them came at the same time having Sanji sigh with bliss. Zoro slumped against Sanji earning the blondes attention. 

"Zoro?" 

Sanji pushed Zoro off having him flop to the floor. The blonde grinned as he witnessed Zoro passed out of exhaustion. 

"I fucked you so hard you passed out." Sanji grinned. 

He hummed getting up cleaning up the mess and helped Zoro out of the bindings. Sanji blew out the candles and but his dish in the sink. He sighed looking at Zoro on the floor. He grabbed a blanket off the couch and covered the both of them. 

"I had a good birthday, thanks." Sanji purred.


	7. Daddy's Naughty Boy

Zoro came home from work. He tossed away his hat and kicked off his boots. He turned to the plate that sat on the counter. But as Sanji shifted Zoro turned to him and instantly dropped his bag. His eye wide and jaw hung.

"Welcome home dear." Sanji purred. 

Zoro swallowed hard to Sanji sitting on the counter dressed in only a little pink apron. No longer then his thighs, and written across the chest 'Daddy's Boy.' Sanji chuckled softly, twirling the ribbon of his apron. 

"Why don't you dig in before it gets cold. I did good and prepared your dinner for you, daddy." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro bit his lip before approaching Sanji, his blue eye glanced to the bulge in Zoro's uniform before he smirked. Zoro spread Sanji's knee's and pulled him to the edge of the counter. Zoro gave him a rough kiss before he scooped up Sanji and took him to the bedroom. Almost breaking the hinges of the door getting into there room. He tossed Sanji onto the bed before pinning him down. Sanji hummed as Zoro pulled back. His nimble fingers reaching under his pillow. Sanji smirked flipping over Zoro and cuffed him to the bed with his fuzzy blue handcuffs. Sanji sat back as Zoro struggled. Sanji straddled his belly. 

"Let's see how you like being. Dominated." Sanji purred. 

Zoro huffed as Sanji stripped him of his pants and opened his shirt. He pulled off the bandana off his arm and tied it around his head. 

"Can you see me, daddy?" Sanji whispered. 

"No." Zoro muttered. 

Sanji smirked before tying Zoro down onto the bed. He really could tell Zoro was very, excited about this. His cock hard and waiting for attention. Sanji hummed as he slung a ring around his finger. He straddled Zoro's stomach. Rolling the ring onto his cock. 

"I got a present for you daddy. It fits you so well." Sanji purred. 

He turned to Zoro clutching the cuffs, on the verge of breaking. Sanji hummed turning back to Zoro's cock. He kissed the tip before he licked around his tip. Zoro grunted as Sanji started to take his cock deeper and deeper. Zoro groaned wanting to come. All over the perverted cooks face. Sanji sat back enough for Zoro to smirk. Sanji stiffened to Zoro's tongue licking under his balls and into his entrance. Sanji moaned as Zoro's tongue penetrated Sanji's ass. Zoro pulled back. 

"You prepared yourself. Didn't you? My naughty cook." 

"Just for you daddy, oh and your friend." Sanji purred. 

Sanji pumped his cock earning a groan from Zoro. Sanji sat up and straddled Zoro's hips. Positioning himself above Zoro's cock. 

"Take that shitty thing off me." Zoro growled. 

Sanji snickered, "I don't think so." 

He lowered himself onto Zoro hearing home groan and the chain of the cuffs to clink against the bars of the headboard. Once Sanji was fully seated, he rolled his hips in a smooth rhythm. Watching Zoro grunt out moans and struggle with the cuffs. Sanji smirked to his dominance, but that smirk faded when a link had fallen from the cuffs. He gulped as. Zoro sat up pulling off his shirt and blind fold. 

"You've been a very, bad boy. I'll have to punish you." Zoro smirked. 

Sanji was tossed onto the bed as Zoro snapped the ribbon off his ankles. He grunted pulling off the cock ring and tossing it away. He turned to Sanji grabbing him and bending him over. Pulling his arms behind and cuffed them together with Zoro's handcuffs. Zoro spread his legs and slapped his ass. Sanji groaned as Zoro slapped again. Turning Sanji's pale skin into a dark pink. Sanji whined as Zoro slapped his ass again. 

"Daddy, please! Fuck me!" Sanji cried. 

Zoro smirked, "Are you begging? Beg more. What do you want." 

"Fuck me raw with your cock Daddy please." Sanji whined. 

Zoro smirked positioning himself to Sanji's enterance and rammed in him hard. Sanji moaned lifting his head, eyes rolling back into his head as Zoro thrusted hard into his ass. He reached over grabbing Sanji's hair and pulled his head back. Sanji's moans got louder as Zoro started a harder and faster pace. 

"Daddy, im. I'm coming!" Sanji cried. 

With one final hard thrust Sanji cried out a moan releasing onto the sheets and Zoro into Sanji's ass. Zoro panted before he slumped onto Sanji. Sanji looked over his shoulder to Zoro. He kissed his cheek and smirked. 

"Next time get less shitty handcuffs." Zoro said. 

"I did! Next time I'll just tie you to the bed." Sanji huffed. 

Zoro pulled out having Sanji give a low moan. He got to his pants getting the key and unlocking Sanji's cuffs. Sanji pulled his arms around and rubbed his wrists. Zoro lied down next to him and held his wrists kissing them softly. 

"Are you okay?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji nodded, "Are you?" 

"I'm fine." 

His stomach grumbled having them both laugh. Sanji and Zoro exchanged a soft kiss before Zoro got up and pulled on his boxers. And pulled off the fuzzy cuffs. 

"Do you want me to heat up your food?" Sanji asked. 

"Nah. I'm fine. You rest up." Zoro said. 

Sanji nodded pulling off his apron and into his night shirt. Zoro went to eat and the headed to the balcony. He tossed the cock ring in his hand. Before he tossed it off the balcony. He nodded and headed inside.


	8. Just a Little Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Features Zosanlaw

Zoro leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen having Sanji perk up. He turned to Zoro cocking a brow and leaned against the counter. Sitting at the table was Law reading the paper, he glanced up to Zoro before smirking and looking back to the paper. Sanji sighed crossing his arms. 

"What do you want?" Sanji asked. 

"Tonight come meet me in the crow's nest. I have a surprise for you." Zoro said. 

"Oh lucky me." Sanji retorted. 

Zoro smirked, "Better be there." 

"Yeah yeah, now be gone." 

Zoro pushed off from the doorway and headed out. Law's eyes watched as the swordsmen had left knowing of this. Surprise. Once night had fallen and everyone had fallen asleep. Sanji had taken a bottle of his fine sake before heading up to the crows nest. He shut the hatch seeing Zoro sitting on the couch. Sanji hummed removing his jacket and dropping it to the floor before untying his tie. He went to Zoro and straddled his hips. They kissed softly as Zoro pulled Sanji's tie off and smirked up to him. 

"You want to play a little game?" Zoro asked. 

"You said I had a surprise." Sanji cocked a brow. 

"That can wait." 

"What game?" 

"First I have to bind your wrists and blindfold you." Zoro explained. 

"Oh, kinky. Sure sounds like fun." Sanji purred. 

Zoro pulled his bandana off his arm and tied it around Sanji's eyes before removing his shirt. Zoro waved a hand in front of his face before he smirked. He glanced over to Law kicked back in the corner of the room. He wiggled his finger having the older man get up and approach. Zoro in the meantime tied Sanji's wrists together. 

"So, what's the game?" Sanji asked. 

Law tossed away his hat as Zoro chuckled. 

"You have to guess which one is me." 

Sanji frowned when he felt another set of hands on him. Slowly unbuttoning his pants and nuzzling against his ear. 

"Zoro. Who else is in here?" Sanji asked. 

"Relax Black leg-ya. I've seen the way you look at me. Relax and enjoy your treatment." Law purred. 

"L-Law? Wh-" 

Zoro pushed Sanji onto the couch having Law and Zoro back off to strip of their belongings. They waited a moment as Sanji shifted uncomfortably. Law and Zoro exchanged looks before they turned back to Sanji. Law stepped up to him and tilted up his chin. Then knelt down to his level kissing him roughly on the lips while his tatted hand slipped down into Sanji's pants. He gave a shaken breath clutching onto his tie. Law pulled away with a string of saliva clung to their lips before Law moved to his neck. Sanji moaned softly as Zoro stepped up. He pulled Sanji's arms above his head and stabbed his sword between his wrists into his tie into the wall. Sanji struggled as Zoro kissed down his arm down to his shoulder then down to his nipple. 

"No touching." Zoro rumbled. 

Sanji moaned clutching onto his tie while Zoro's teeth nipped and sucked down on Sanji's pink bud. Law's hand slipped down Sanji's pants to his ankles while he pumped his rock hard cock. Sanji moaned rolling his head back as Law slowly kissed his way down Sanji's body to his precum dripping cock. His tongue darted out and glanced up to Sanji. He howled with moans kicking off his pants while Law licked over his cock. Along with Zoro pinching and biting down on his nipples. Law's hand reached up to Sanji's lips having the blonde take him. 

"That a boy." Law purred. 

Sanji's tongue rolled his digits around with his tongue before Law pulled away and kissed him. He was greeted with his tongue and harsh teeth. Distracting him from his middle and index finger pressing into his entrance. Zoro glared up to Law. Furrowing before he pulled away. Law pulled away cocking a brow to Zoro. Who picked up Sanji and put him in his lap. While he was still attached to the wall. Sanji moaned feeling Zoro's bulge against his ass. 

"Z-Zoro." Sanji panted. 

"That's right baby. I'm here. I'll be in you in a minute." Zoro purred. 

Law's eye twitched, before he took between Sanji's knees, "Not if I get in first." 

Zoro shot a glare to Law as Sanji struggled. 

"I don't give a fuck, someone better fuck me before I kill you both!" Sanji barked. 

"Then, why not both." Law purred. 

Zoro smirked as Sanji's face hardened. 

"Oi, not both of you are gonna-" 

"Relax. If you don't like it we can stop. Then we both can have our way with you." Law said, "But just imagine it, two cocks inside of you fucking the life out of you." 

Zoro and Law grinned as blood trickled down Sanji's nose. Which. Was a go. Law spread Sanji's legs pulling out his lube and slicking himself before pressing inside. Sanji moaned arching his back while Law's hands roamed his exposed skin. Once he was fully in Law glanced up to Zoro who was death glaring at him. He only smirked and turned to Sanji. He shifted slightly before thrusting hard. Sanji howled clutching onto his tie. 

"Who's fucking you?" Law purred. 

"Law." Sanji moaned rolling his head back onto Zoro's shoulder, "Fuck, god yes." 

Pride filled Law as he thrusted hard on Sanji's pleasure spot. Until. Zoro had to take action. He spread Sanji's legs before pressing himself into his entrance. Sanji growled clutching hard onto his tie. Once both swordsmen had filled the cook they glanced to each other. Zoro smirked as Law frowned to him. 

"Zoro-ya, shift yourself to the left a little." Law said. 

Zoro complied actually going the right direction having Law lick his lips. 

"There, that's the spot." Law purred. 

They thrusted having Sanji howl and practically scream. He arched back with his head on the couch, blood trickling down his nose, and his tongue hanging out. He panted and pleaded for more as the competitive swordsmen sheathed there swords within the cook. 

"Harder, faster." Sanji moaned. 

Drool was dripping down his chin while they thrusted into the cook. Both panting into the neck of Sanji. They picked up the pace both hitting the spot at different times. 

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Sanji cried. 

At the same time they thrusted at his pleasure spot having Sanji give a hoarse moan and sputter his cum across his chest. The swordsmen took a moment to finish before slumping onto the cook. They both pulled out and freed Sanji from his bindings. They slumped to the couch beaded with sweat and some of their own release. Sanji's lips were pressed in a line as he looked up at the ceiling. 

"So. Who's the greatest swordsmen?" Zoro asked. 

"Who gave you the most pleasure." Law purred. 

Sanji glanced to each of them before he sighed, "You really want to know who's the best?" 

They both nodded having Sanji cross his legs and light a cigarette. 

"Kinemon." 

"KINEMON?!"


	9. What's with the Hat?

A/N: If your not into bottom Zoro then turn away now. But I wanted to get some practice for a project that I'll work on soon. Hehehe.... 

There was something different going on. Sanji started to wear a hat. Frequently. No one would ask about it. Or say anything about it. They grew curious of why he would wear that hat. It was a sun hat. And he would only wear it when he was outside. Luffy came up with a theory that Sanji was a vampire. But. He’s a cook and cooks with garlic all the time. He also casts a shadow and has a reflection. Luffy checked. 

Robin came up with an idea that a woman gave it to him from an island. So he was wearing it to remind him of her. But that didnt seem to be the case either. No one has heard of some special woman in his life. Nami assumed it was a good luck charm. Since it’s been so sunny for the past few days. But. It rained the following day after she said that. Usopp and Chopper came up with that it was his new style. But. That wasn’t it either. 

Brook and Franky came up with nothing on the idea and just let him be him. Luffy had asked Zoro about it since. Sanji seemed to call him over allot. But Zoro shrugged, having everyone assume that Zoro knew nothing of this hat. This new fashion trend Sanji was setting. But how wrong were they. It was no fashion trend, or a good luck charm, nor a gift from any woman, and he wasn’t a vampire. 

“Zoro, could you come here a moment?” Sanji asked. 

He cracked open an eye and turned to the cook standing in the doorframe of the kitchen. He was cleaning a knife while a large smirk was on his lips. He was at it again. 

Zoro sighed getting up and approaching him. Once he stepped into the kitchen Sanji locked the door and removed his hat. Where inside was a small bottle of some sex oil. 

“Slowly remove your coat and clothes.” Sanji purred. 

Zoro set his swords aside before unraveling his sash from around his hip and letting it spool to the floor. Then slowly rolled his robe down to his elbows then let it drop to the floor. Sanji purred as Zoro kicked off his shoes and his pants before crossing his arms. Zoro watched Sanji take in Zoro’s tanned skin, his eyes flicked over the light scars and knicks in his skin. Along with his cock sprung up and ready for attention. Sanji pull his bottom lip between his teeth and his mind was taking mental pictures of naked Zoro. As he undid his tie and shirt letting them fall to the floor. 

“Are you gonna cum just standing there or?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji chuckled, “Says the man who came when I only touched your nipples.” 

“Shut up.” Zoro grunted. 

The cook approached him and kissed him tenderly, very kind, and gentle before pulling back. Sanji kissed down Zoro’s neck while his hands took a nipple between his fingers. While the other pumped Zoro’s cock softly. Zoro gave soft moans in Sanji’s ear while the cook only chuckled. He began to kiss down Zoro’s body to his free nipple. Flicking his tongue over his nipple before nipping down on his pink bud. Zoro grunted a moan before Sanji sat him up on the counter.   
He looked down to the cook. Where blood was dripping down his nose and that wild look was in his eyes. That crazed sex look. Sanji’s hand reached up to Zoro. His thumb ran over his bottom lip having Zoro’s mouth open. Sanji’s fingers slipped into Zoro’s mouth watching his tongue rolled over his skilled fingers. 

“Good boy.” Sanji purred. 

After a moment Sanji pulled away before pressing into his puckered entrance. Zoro grunted clutching onto Sanji. Who was practially drooling over Zoro’s moans, and his body. Oh how much he loved his body. He kissed up his chest to his neck and bit down leaving a mark. His mark. 

Zoro growled rolling his head back while Sanji pressed another finger in. Stretching and flicking over Zoro’s sensitive spot. Having Zoro moan softly clutching onto Sanji leaving marks on his shoulders. 

“I’m gonna enter before you come.” Sanji purred. 

“I fucking hate you.” Zoro hissed. 

Sanji unbuckled his pants as his cock sprang out and grabbed the sex oil. Slicking himself with the oil and pressed himself inside. Sanji groaned as Zoro hissed through his teeth. 

“Fuck. You're so tight.” Sanji grunted. 

“Your gonna split me in two.” Zoro barked. 

“Is that a threat or a promise?” 

Sanji had his perverted look on his face looking down to Zoro. His tounge hanging out, while his lovestruck eyes, and blood trickling down his nose. He was drooling down to Zoro. The next greatest swordsmen was melting, subdued, and being fucked by a mere cook. Sanji licked his lips before thrusting in. It started slow watching Zoro’s face flush and Sanji’s name slipped from his lips. While his climax was slowly building. Sanji picked up the pace thrusting harder, faster, hitting Zoro’s pleasure spot with little effort. 

“S-Sanji!” Zoro cried. 

He clawed onto the counter as Sanji’s lust filled eyes brightened when Zoro came so quickly. Sanji was going to go in for a kiss when Zoro stopped him gipping his chin. 

“Your drooling and bleeding all over the place.” Zoro grunted. 

“I can’t help it,” Sanji said wiping the blood away with his arm, “Your so fuckin sexy.” 

Then leaned in to kiss Zoro hungerly.


	10. The Bet

It was a typical day on the sunny. Sanji parading around in some skimpy shorts. While a tray was on his shoulder delivering some drinks to the girls. Zoro was propped against the mass keeping his lone eye to those shorts. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were chasing after some fairy like thing. Franky was building something with Brook being the background noise. And the girls were being themselves, which was sunbathing. Zoro picked up a small rock that was in the grass beside him. He smirked bouncing it in his hand before flicking his wrist. Sanji yelped holding his butt cheek and snapped over to Zoro. He squinted at him as Zoro licked his lips. He wiggled his finger, motioning the cook to come to him. Sanji rolled his eyes and approached the swordsmen, he put his hands on his hips while cocking a brow. 

"What do you want you shitty swordsman?" Sanji hissed.

"Are you a cigarette? Cause you're hot and I want to put your butt in my mouth." Zoro purred. 

Sanji pursed his lips, "S-Shut up." 

"Did you sit in sugar?" 

"No." 

"Cause you got a sweet ass." 

He blushed, "Where-" 

"If your left leg is thanksgiving, and your right is Christmas, can I visit between holidays?" 

Sanji smacked him across the face with the tray. Zoro smirked rubbing his cheek as Sanji's face was beat red. Before Zoro could open his mouth again Sanji stormed off to the kitchen. Zoro purred. 

"I hate to see you go!" Zoro called. 

Sanji stopped in his tracks. 

"But I love watching you leave." 

He chucked the pan at Zoro's head. Then went into the kitchen. They soon docked at an island. Zoro and Sanji went around collecting food while Zoro carried, all of it. Sanji crossed the last item off his list while Zoro's eye caught something in the window. He smirked softly turned to Sanji. 

"How about a little bet?" Zoro said. 

Sanji turned to him, "Bet?" 

"If you win I do your bidding." Zoro started. 

"Oh? I think this-" 

"But, if I win you do my bidding." 

"For how long?" 

"Three days." 

"Alright what's the bet?" 

"Who can get to the ship first. But we both have to separate for ten minutes then head back to the ship. Understand?" 

Sanji's lips grew into a large grin, "Oh your so on." 

They nodded, then went their separate ways. Zoro went into the shop where his eye caught the black outfit. Sanji hummed checking his watch. He was ready to win this bet. He blew out smoke hearts thinking of all the way's he could ruin the marimo's image. Oh put him on a leash. Oh! Oh! Maybe strip him down for the whole three days. Sanji rolled his eyes. He would like that too much. Once his clock hit the ten minute mark he headed back to the ship. But. A bunch of beautiful women caught his eye. He shrugged knowing it would take Zoro hours to get back to the ship. A little flirting can't hurt anyone. 

As the girls said their goodbyes, Sanji hummed with a soft smile going back to the ship. There was no possible way Zoro had beat him to the ship. That man's sense of direction sucked, he wouldn't know what was straight if it was in front of him. No pun intended. Sanji stepped up to the Sunny and hopped onto the ship. He smiled softly heading into the kitchen. As he set some of the groceries on the counter he laughed to himself. 

"Shitty Marimo thinks he can challenge me to a direction contest." Sanji laughed. 

"I won didn't I?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji's heart dropped, there was no way. Zoro couldn't of made it back to the ship by himself. He couldn't. He snapped his head over to Zoro. Sitting on the dining room table was three paper bags. Sanji's cigarette dropped to the floor as his jaw dropped and eyes were wide. Zoro beat him to the sunny, even with the spare time Sanji gave him. 

"How long have you been here?!" Sanji barked. 

"I got here fifteen minutes ago. And if you don't believe me you can ask Robin. She watched me get on the ship." 

Sanji slumped to the floor and whimpered. Zoro cocked a brow. 

"So I won, come take your punishment." Zoro said. 

He furrowed and looked up to Zoro, then narrowed to the three paper sacks sitting on the table. He got up and went over to him. He flicked between the sacks then to Zoro. Where a smirk was proud on his lips. 

"Pick one of the bags, and that is your punishment for tomorrow." Zoro said. 

Sanji hesitated before taking the middle bag. Zoro smirked taking the other two and headed out of the room. The blonde looked to the bag and opened it. He pulled out some kind of sexy school girl costume. His eyes widened before he screamed. 

The following morning, no one had seen Sanji. He was missing. Luffy pouted to his grumbling stomach. While the others were searching for him. Zoro leaned against the bathroom door. And knocked on it. 

"I'm not coming out!" Sanji barked. 

"Then you forfeit and I have to raise the time of your punishment. At least I gave you some decency." Zoro shrugged. 

"My ass is hanging out!" 

"Yeah, I know. That's why I picked it. 

Sanji swung open the door, Zoro turned to him and grinned. Sanji wore a plaid and white school girl uniform. The skirt was only an inch or two long, with red suspenders and a bikini top and a little tie on his neck. Oh, and his 'underwear' was a thong. So his ass was completely sticking out. Zoro's lone eye looked over all that exposed skin. He purred and licked his lips before Sanji was about to shut the door once more. But Zoro's foot got caught in the way. 

"You lost stop being a sore loser and get your ass out there." Zoro said. 

Sanji growled and stormed out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen. Where Robin gasped covering Luffy and Chopper's eyes. While the others snickered and kept quiet teases. 

"Sanji lost a bet and this is just one of his punishments." Zoro explained. 

He sat on the other side of the kitchen watching Sanji cook away. Once he finished he handed out the food before sitting next to Zoro. Who couldn't keep his eyes off him. Yet alone his hands. Sanji spent every bite of his food smacking away Zoro's wandering hands. He even bit him. One by one each member of the crew left leaving only Zoro and Sanji alone together. 

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Sanji said. 

"Spread your knee." Zoro said. 

Sanji's eyes widened before he snapped over to Zoro, he dropped his coat to the floor and his sash. Sanji turned protecting his bare ass against the sink. 

"You're not putting that thing in me." Sanji said. 

"The last time I checked, I said you had to do my bidding. So turn around and spread your knees." 

Sanji turned spreading his legs slightly as Zoro gridded against his ass. They both moaned as Zoro's hands took to his hips. Thrusting his clothed member between his cheeks. Sanji furrowed wondering why Zoro hadn't released his fourth sword. He hated to admit it but, he needed more then dry humping. Zoro picked up speed humping into his ass before slamming Sanji back onto his fabric'd member. Zoro hissed before pulling back. Then stepped back. Sanji turned to him pulling his skirt down hiding his cock sticking out of the thong. 

"W-wait, I thought you-" 

"You said you didn't want my thing. So I didn't give it to you." Zoro said. 

Then he left without another word. Sanji growled glaring at the door. 

As night fell Sanji was cleaning up the kitchen after dinner. He was alone, Zoro admired him from afar. They would tease each other as well. But Zoro didn't make the first move. He figured Zoro got these costumes so they could do it. But. They were only for Zoro's entertainment. 

"Well, well, if it isn't my sexy little schoolgirl." Zoro purred. 

"I will knock you through that wall." Sanji barked. 

Zoro hummed, "Is someone not happy that I didn't fuck them earlier?" 

He dodged the spoon that was tossed at him, "That's a warning." 

"Well, you have two more days. Pick your poison." 

Sanji wiped off his hands and went over to Zoro. There sat two bags on the table. Sanji reached for the right one and took it. He opened it and sighed in relief. 

The following day, Sanji paraded around in a maid costume. The skirt was three inches long and he was also provided with a thong. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper teased him for it. But learned the hard way. Zoro wasn't making a move on Sanji. He rested against the railing watching Sanji hang up some laundry. Until he hung up a sheet, which turned into some privacy for them. Zoro pushed himself off the railing and over to Sanji. Where he knelt down before his ass.   
Sanji stiffened to the assault of tongue between his cheeks. And the finger pulling down his thong. He stifled a moan clutching onto the skirt of his dress. Zoro's tongue ran up his tant to his entrance. Sanji's knees trembled as Zoro entered. Sanji panted moaning softly before Zoro pulled away and his fingers took his place. 

"You've always liked that didn't you? But it's a shame." Zoro purred. 

He removed his fingers and sat back as Sanji snapped to him. Zoro sat back on his hands looking to the bulge under his skirt. 

"Why did you stop?" Sanji hissed. 

"It's my nap time." Zoro said. 

"Oh I'll make sure you take a nap. And never wake up!" 

He stormed away to the kitchen. Where Zoro hummed, his plan was working. Sanji was slowly crumbling, with each tease Zoro was providing him with. As night fell Sanji was greeted with his final form or torture. 

He pushed open the kitchen door with a tray on his shoulders. He wore a playboy bunny costume. Black gloves, fishnet stockings, and a built in tail coat to the bottom of his suit. He had the traditional ears, fluffy tail, cuffs, and bow tie. To everyone's surprise, Sanji could walk in heels that tall. Wonder why. He handed the ladies two smoothies. Before he stood before Zoro. He cracked open an eye and smirked. 

"Meet me in the kitchen." Sanji muttered. 

Zoro grinned as he got up and they walked to the kitchen. Sanji locked the door behind him before attacking Zoro in rough kisses. The swordsmen pulled Sanji up on his hips kissing back. They had a battle of tongue and Sanji stripping Zoro of his clothes. Zoro pulled back with a sly smirk on his lips. 

"Whoa, whoa, what's got you so. Riled up?" Zoro purred. 

"Please." Sanji begged, "Fuck me." 

Zoro hummed putting Sanji down, then pushed him down on the table. Sanji pulled Zoro back on him wrapping his legs around his hips and slowly thrusting here clothed cocks together. Zoro pulled back putting his hands on each side of Sanji's hips. His fishnet legs spread as he moved the fabric of the bodysuit and looked up to Zoro. 

"Just, please. I need to be filled." Sanji pleaded. 

"I need to prepare you first." Zoro said. 

"I. I. Did that for you." 

Zoro smirked, dropping his coat and unbuttoning his jeans. Sanji watched as Zoro's cock sprang out. Then pressed into Sanji. Who howled a moan clutching onto the table. Zoro thrusted in having Sanji roll his head back and moaned. He begged for more, with Zoro's name to his lips. 

"Harder, faster, fuck me already you shit swordsmen!" Sanji cried. 

Zoro's hips snapped into him, thrusting faster, harder. Sanji's eyes rolled back into his head as drool dripped down the side of his mouth with a fat pleased smile on his face. 

"Oh fuck, yes, yes!" Sanji moaned. 

He tightened around Zoro signaling he was going to come any moment. But that moment is when Sanji's body jerked and he howled. Zoro. Thrusted at his sweet spot. Zoro grew a fat grin as he thrusted harder and quicker at that spot. Zoro's name was rolled off Sanji's tongue, it was loud, practically screaming. Until he came with a low hoarse moan. Zoro panted finishing his third release. They both stayed there a moment catching their breaths. As Zoro caught his he leaned over and kissed Sanji softly before pulling out. 

As the night fell Sanji was still in his bunny costume. Zoro watched him the whole way. Putting away the dishes and parading around in his heels. But Zoro's eyes met Sanji's ass with some of his cheeks sticking out. And purred to his favorite costume. 

"Zoro." Sanji purred. 

"Yes love." Zoro hummed. 

"I talked to Robin." 

Zoro hummed as Sanji went under the sink to pull out a paper sack. 

"You were right, you did get on before I did." Sanji said. 

He furrowed. As Sanji tossed the sack onto the table. Zoro looked to it before back to Sanji. He crossed his arms and smirked. 

"But you cheated, and had Robin lead you back." 

"Hey I never-" 

"So I will punish you for one day." 

Zoro grumbled opening the bag and pursed his lips pulling out a pair of spandex shorts. And nothing else. 

"You think you can get away with looking at my ass all day? It's your turn for a punishment." 

So, the following day Zoro wore those tiny spandex shorts. Showing off some of his tush and all of his hidden muscles. Sanji purred puffing out smoke from the railing. Sanji whistled at him having the swordsmen snap to him. 

"I hate you!" Zoro barked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops forgot to post this here


	11. Slip of the Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Bottom Sanji)

(Bottom Sanji) 

The sunlight beamed into the bedroom right into Zoro’s face. He grunted fluttering open his eye and turned to the window. He grunted turning over to Sanji. Who was still sound asleep. Most likely still exhausted from previous events from last night. Zoro sat up on his elbow as dirty thoughts clouded his mind. He softly mounted behind Sanji and kissed his neck. Sanji gave a soft hum as Zoro’s lips slipped down his back. 

They kissed down his spine to his tailbone. Zoro’s eye flicked up to Sanji who was still resting. Then slowly tugged down his briefs. Where he tongued Sanji’s puckered hole while he slipped a hand into his briefs palming his slowly awaking cock. Sanji started mewing keeping his eyes shut. While Zoro’s tongue passed through the ring into his flesh. 

“Ah.” Sanji moaned clutching onto the bed. 

Zoro inserted a finger with his tongue. Pumping his finger in and out while his tongue rolled around. 

“Law.” Sanji moaned. 

Zoro stopped, as Sanji’s eyes snapped open. He pulled away and flipped Sanji onto his back. He pinned Sanji’s wrists above his head before leaning over him. 

“What was that?” Zoro asked. 

“Uh. Nothing I-”

Zoro’s look was sharp and menacing, “That’s not my name.” 

Then thrusted his fingers into Sanji having him groan and clutch the bed. Zoro’s dark look was still focused on Sanji. 

“What’s my name!” Zoro barked. 

“Zoro.” Sanji panted. 

“Again!” 

He thrusted deeper and harder. Having Sanji cry out arching his back. Pressing his chest into Zoro’s. 

“Zoro!” Sanji cried. 

“AGAIN!” Zoro barked. 

He threw one of Sanji’s legs over his shoulder before pressing in. Sanji whined clutching onto his shoulders as Zoro thrusted in. Deep and rough. His thrusts were quick and ragged having Sanji throw his head back. Until he thrusted to Sanji's pleasure spot. 

“ZORO!” He cried. 

Sanji trembled as Zoro rammed harder and harder to that spot. His name was spilled from the blonde’s lips. Before he sputtered his release on his chest where Zoro followed not farther behind. Who slumped down to Sanji and kissed his cheek before peppering kisses on his neck. 

“Whose Law?” Zoro panted. 

“No one important.” 

Zoro and Sanji sat in a doctors room. Sanji was getting his physical and Zoro figured he would got too. Also making sure his husband was in tip top shape. Since Sanji wouldn't tell him otherwise if he was okay or not. 

The door opened earning the couple's attention. A taller man walked in with a pair of glasses on his nose. His knuckles and hands were tattooed along with a part of his arms. But it was hard to see. Sanji’s eyes kept to the man as he looked over the list then noticed Zoro. 

“You must be Zoro.” The man said. 

“Yes, Sanji’s husband.” Zoro said. 

“I’m Law it’s nice to finally meet you.” 

Zoro’s eye widened before he gritted his teeth and snapped to Sanji, “No one important huh?”


	12. The Loser

(Bottom Zoro)

"I what?!" Zoro barked. 

Nami counted each beri she collected wearing her golden sunglasses and white skimpy bikini. She and Zoro made a bet. That whoever lost had to do the other's bidding for one day. Nami knew exactly what she wanted Zoro to do. She tossed him a large bag and smiled softly. 

"Change into that and then call me so I can finish the rest of your details." Nami hummed. 

Zoro rummaged through the bag and furrowed, "There is no way in hell I am wear-" 

"I'll increase your debt if you don't. Which will have you owe me over a million beri." Nami hummed. 

Zoro pursed his lips and growled. He went into the bathroom to change. 

Sanji stepped out of the kitchen with a tray on his shoulder. He stepped down to Nami counting her beri and Robin reading over a book. She probably have read a good handful of times. Sanji stepped over to them handing them there drinks and folded his tray behind his back. 

"Good morning my lovely ladies. How are you this fine morning?" Sanji asked. 

The bathroom door creaked open as Zoro stuck his nose out. 

"Um. Nami." Zoro scoffed. 

Sanji cocked a brow as Nami hummed getting up, "Just a second Zoro." 

Then the brute headed back into the bathroom. Nami got up and went to the bathroom. Sanji blinked turning to Robin who had a small smile on her lips. 

"Cook-San. Why don't you sit out here a moment. Zoro had lost a bet to Nami and I'm sure you'd like to see the results." Robin said. 

"Oh would I ever." Sanji hummed. 

After a moment Nami stepped out she hummed turning to the door.

"Okay Zoro, come on out now." Nami hummed. 

"Is the cook out there?" Zoro asked through the door. 

She turned to Sanji who winked to her. She smiled softly folding her arms behind her back.

"Of course not. He's cooking lunch." Nami lied through her teeth. 

The door was pushed open as a soft tapping of heels stepped out. Then a loud crash of the tray hitting the floor. Sanji's jaw practically hit the floor, while his eyes were wide. 

Zoro shifted wearing a pound of makeup in skimpy black dress. Showing off his cleavage and was long sleeved. It stopped just above his thigh, but he kept pulling it down. And a pair of three inch lace up heels. Nami hummed and patted Zoro's shoulder. 

"There's one more thing I need you to do." She said. 

Zoro furrowed to her, "What is it?" 

"You don't have to do my bidding anymore-" 

"So I can take this off?" Zoro grinned. 

"I'm not finished." 

He frowned. 

"You don't have to do my bidding, but you have to do his." 

She pointed to Sanji, they turned to Sanji who was grinning ear to ear. His mind clouding over with lustful thoughts. You could practically see the excitement in his eyes. Zoro glanced to Nami before back to Sanji. She couldn't be serious. But he sighed and took his punishment. It will only be a day. 

Zoro stood before Sanji slightly looking down to him. Since he was three inches taller then the man. Sanji purred softly as a smirk slowly pulled on his lips looking over Zoro's body. He watched how the fabric stretched over Zoro's body and fit snugly to his form. Sanji licked his lips softly before looking up to Zoro's eyes. They held a soft look of surprise and a hint of terror. 

"There's an island!" Luffy called. 

Zoro stiffened as a grin grew large on Sanji's lips, "Oh. Perfect." 

So. 

They docked on the island. Chopper stayed behind while Sanji has taken Zoro off to a hotel room. Since there wasn't going to be enough, privacy, on the merry. Zoro kept hiding behind walls or behind plants keeping his dignity and some of his ego intact. If he took it off Sanji would tell Nami and he would pay ten times then he normally would. So. He learned to live with it. Sanji eventually dragged him down a hall to a room. Where the door was locked and the curtains were drawn. Sanji turned to Zoro who was sitting on the bed. 

He could see his silhouette sitting on the bed while Zoro kept eye contact with Sanji's. Who soon attacked Zoro, his hands slipped down the fabric while his lips kissed Zoro's skin. His fingers hiked up the skirt of Zoro's dress to his hips while he palmed his waking erection. Zoro moaned softly as Sanji purred into his ear. Then kissed his lips smudging Zoro's lipstick across each of their faces. Sanji pulled back his eye flicking to each of Zoro's. 

"Are you sure?" Sanji asked, "You don't have to do this." 

"I-I want to do this." Zoro breathed. 

Sanji hummed lying Zoro down on the bed and helped remove his dress and the panties he wore. While Zoro helped strip Sanji of his pants and shirt. But it was hard since Sanji couldn't keep his hands or lips off him. 

Sanji took a blossomed nipple between his teeth and rolled his tongue around it. While one hand was pumping Zoro's cock softly and another was teasing the other nipple. Zoro moaned softly clutching onto the sheets of the bed. Sanji's name was slipped from his lips along with ragged moans. Sanji's hand was removed from his cock to Zoro's lips. Who took them without another thought. Rolling the digit over his tongue before Sanji pulled away to his puckered entrance. His middle finger pressed through the tight ring of flesh. Having Zoro grunt and throw his head back. Sanji purred nipping down on his nipple before kissing down his stomach. He stopped to his cock. 

Sanji pressed a second finger into him before coiling and twisting his fingers inside. Zoro gasped as Sanji's lips wrapped around his cock. Licking the underside of the cock before bobbing back up to his flushed tip. Sanji rolled his tongue over the slit of Zoro's cock while pumping his cock up slowly. He lapped away at the precum and glanced up to Zoro who was in his own pleasure high. 

"Ah, mhm." Zoro moaned. 

Sanji chuckled to himself as he pulled away, "I see you're on the brink. Why don't I help you out." 

There was a soft snap having Zoro watch Sanji pull off the last of his underwear and slick over his cock. Hissing to the cold but was warmed up with a little time. Then positioned himself to Zoro's somewhat loosened entrance. He looked up to Zoro who gave a soft nod. Sanji kissed him nipping at his bottom lip and Zoro opened to get tongue tied. Teeth scraped against one another while tongue's battled for dominance distracting Zoro. While Sanji was pressing into him. He groaned pulling away from the kiss grunting until Sanji was fully in Zoro. They both panted as Sanji leaned over Zoro and peppered him in soft kisses. 

"Move." Zoro said. 

Sanji thrusted having Zoro groan softly. He kept the slow rhythm for a movement before his hips bucked a faster speed feeling Zoro tighten around him. 

"Coming already?" Sanji asked, "You can't until I tell you so." 

"I-I'm-" 

Sanji thrusted hard having Zoro shudder and moan hoarsely into the room. He clutched the bed with shaken hands as Sanji's lips curled into a large smirk. Sanji pulled back and slammed back onto that spot harder. And watched as Zoro's cum sputtered on his chest and his name howled in the room. Sanji kept thrusting at his spot as Zoro was tightening more around his cock. Until he too came with a low grunt. 

He panted holding himself up with wobbly arms before dipping down and licking off Zoro's cum. He perked up to Zoro swallowing his cum before licking his lips. Zoro reached out and wiped under his nose to the blood that was spilt during their intimacy. Sanji pulled out and slumped onto Zoro's body. Who wrapped an arm around him and they both fell asleep.


	13. Oil and Cum

Sanji groaned coming home earning Zoro’s attention. He turned off the tv and headed to the door finding Sanji rub his shoulder. Sanji hung up his coat having him hiss and grunt slightly. 

“What did you do?” Zoro asked. 

“I pulled something as I was bringing in the groceries. Since the stupid waterboy wasn't here. I had to do his work.” Sanji huffed. 

“I can give you a back rub if you want.” Zoro said. 

Sanji turned to him, “Back rub for you means you’d be actually rubbing my back. Not touching my back for ten seconds then actually fucking.” 

“Honest I see you're in pain I can help.” Zoro said. 

“Fine, let me start din-” 

“No you will get in the bedroom.” 

Sanji sighed going into the bedroom and stripped off his shirt and pants. He went to the bathroom to grab a towel and lied it down on his side of the bed. He nodded and climbed onto their plush bed. He hummed resting on his pillow. Shutting his eyes and took a relax sigh. Zoro stepped into the room with some massage oil. He climbed onto the bed and knelt over Sanji pouring some of the oil onto his back. Sanji grunted to the cold of the oil having him shudder and open his eyes. He looked over to Zoro over his shoulder with pursed lips and a slight glare.

“It’ll warm up.” Zoro said. 

Sanji rolled his eyes turning back to his pillow. He shut his eyes as Zoro rubbed his hands together and rubbed the oil onto his back. He first started with his shoulders. Rubbing his thumbs into his neckbone having Sanji sigh. He moved out onto his shoulder blades earning a slight moan from Sanji. His eyes snapped open as Zoro’s hands ran down to his upper back. He pressed his elbow into his upper back earning a soft moan from Sanji. Zoro smirked rolling his elbow on his back, Sanji moaned once more feeling the stiffness in his back subside slightly. 

“Z-Zoro.” Sanji moaned. 

He chuckled, “Yes love?” 

“That better not be what I think it is.” 

Zoro leaned over his licking over the shell of his ear.“There’s no way I couldn’t get turned on by you moaning like that. I won’t do anything unless you ask me.” 

“Good.” 

Zoro pulled back and palmed at the center of Sanji’s back. Who’s moans grew louder having Zoro press harder. 

“Th-there. Right there.” Sanji said. 

Zoro rolled his elbow over that spot having Sanji clutch onto the pillow. He buried his head into the plush of the pillow muffling his moans. Once Sanji’s moans softened he moved lower to his hips. Rubbing his thumbs into his tailbone but a smirk soon spread across his lips. He rolled his tent between Sanji’s cheeks earning a soft moan from the blonde. Zoro hummed seeing Sanji’s ears tipped red and his hands clutching into the pillow. 

“I won’t do anything unless you ask me.” Zoro purred. 

Sanji glanced over his shoulder, “N-No.” 

Zoro bucked his hips again having Sanji moan and be buried by the pillow. 

“Come on Sanji, I know you want this as bad as I do.” Zoro whined. 

Sanji smirked, “Say that again.” 

Zoro leaned over him to his ear, “I want to fuck you.” 

He sighed, “Alright.” 

Zoro didn’t hesitate slipping Sanji’s boxer’s off before stripping himself. Then was back spreading Sanji’s knees apart and adding the oil to his fingers. He pressed into Sanji’s puckered entrance having the blonde moan and clutch onto his pillow. Zoro thrusted his fingers into Sanji’s flesh earning muffled moans. Zoro growled grabbing Sanji’s hips and flipping him onto his back. 

“Oh you're so lucky I put down a towel.” Sanji snapped. 

Zoro pulled away grabbing his ankles and slid him to the edge of the bed. He pinned Sanji down on the bed with a rough kiss as his throbbing cock pressed into Sanji’s puckered hole. He grunted in the kiss throwing his arms around Zoro’s neck. Once he was in fully he pulled back panting softy. He kissed down his cheek to his neck and bit down earning a gasp from Sanji. Zoro thrusted in with a smooth rhythm. Having Sanji’s moans fill the room. 

“Z-Zoro ah. Ah!” Sanji moaned. 

He thrusted harder, “That’s right, say my name again.” 

“Zoro!” 

Again, harder.

“Again!” 

Sanji threw his head back, “Zoro!” 

He picked up the pace with quick and hard thrusts into Sanji. His moans grew louder and louder until Sanji’s body jolted and he practically screamed. Zoro grinned thrusting into that spot driving both of their climaxes over the edge. 

“Zoro I’m coming!” Sanji cried. 

“I know, me too.” 

With that final thrust Sanji tightened around Zoro. His cock throbbed before sputtering his cum on his chest and stomach. Zoro stopped pressing hard into Sanji before panting raggedly in Sanji's neck. Sanji cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly. 

“I’m too exhausted to make something, you want to order some pizza?” Sanji asked. 

“Pizza sounds good.” 

“Okay pizza-” 

“Pizza dat ass.” 

Sanji slapped him across the face.


	14. The Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Bottom Zoro)

“Come on cook I don’t want to do this.” Zoro whined. 

“Oi! You fucked me on my good countertops! I only compiled if you did this for me. So get your fishnet wearing ass out here!” Sanji barked. 

Sanji rolled the thermometer to the other side of his mouth. His eyes burying holes in the door waiting for Zoro to come out. He perked up when the door handle turned and there was a soft tapping of heels. A shit eating grin grew across his lips as Zoro stepped out. 

He wore the tightest nurses dress. It tied behind his neck and had some strips of red down the sides of the dress. At the bottom was a little flare of a white skirt. Along with some white fishnet tights and white boots. The skirt began to rise showing off the red thong Zoro wore. He grunted pulling down the skirt to at least his thighs. But. The dress had other ideas. 

Sanji fake coughed having Zoro sigh and approach him. Sitting on the edge of the bed and pressed his hand to Sanji’s forehead. He purred feeling the smooth touch of Zoro’s hand. His eyes filled with lust following Zoro’s legs up to the skirt of the dress. Zoro reached over taking the thermometer from Sanji’s lips and looked to the small glass rod. Before Zoro could say anything he was pinned down to the bed. Sanji slipped off his belt and tied his hands together. 

“W-What the hell are you doing I thought-” 

“Fuck it! I want you now.” Sanji said. 

He pressed his hand to Zoro’s bound wrists while his free hand followed the netting of Zoro’s stockings to under the hem of his dress. He kissed Zoro roughly on the lips slipping his tongue inside Zoro’s mouth. While his hand palmed Zoro’s growing erection. Sanji straddled Zoro’s hips and pulled back. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it away. Then shrugged off his pants before unzipping Zoro’s dress. Sanji’s pale hand ran down Zoro’s finely toned body. He licked his lips leaning over and took a nipple between his lips. Nipping down on the sensitive bud having Zoro grunt and clutch onto the belt. 

Sanji chuckled as he held his fingers out to Zoro. Who took them in, rolling each digit over his tongue and sucked them down. Sanji pulled away and trailed down to Zoro’s puckered entrance. He kissed down his toned stomach to the hem of the stockings and hummed. He glanced up to Zoro and smirked before ripping a large enough hole for him. Sanji took Zoro’s clothed erection and licked over the tip. He sucked down the tip rolling his tongue over the red fabric. He hummed licking over the precum seeping through the fabric of the thong. His fingers inched to his perked entrance and pressed into his flesh. 

Zoro groaned gritting his teeth and shuddering. Sanji bobbed his head over his clothed cock earning a moan and his head thrown back. He chuckled flicking his fingers and rolling them in Zoro’s flesh. Before he jolted and howled a moan. Sanji smirked flicking that spot again. Zoro twitched and howled again. Sanji reached under the bed to a small bottle of lube and prepped his cock. He pulled away and mounted over Zoro. He licked his lips as Zoro looked up to him with a heavy lidded eye. 

“You're bleeding.” Zoro panted. 

“It happens when I get excited.” Sanji said wiping his nose, “About fucking you.” 

Then pressed into Zoro’s tight flesh. He groaned clutching onto the belt. Sanji moaned as he pressed in all the way. They panted softly before Sanji jerked his hips into Zoro’s earning soft moans from each other. Sanji thrusted in again picking up the pace with each thrust. Also didn’t help the thong was still clothed on Zoro’s throbbing cock. Creating more friction. 

Zoro moaned arching his back as his climax was on the rise. Sanji picked up the pace to snapping his hips into Zoro. Who was howling and crying out moans. 

“SanjI!” He cried. 

Zoro came oozing his come through the fabric of the thong Sanji grunted slamming into Zoro one last time. He clutched the sheets releasing his cum inside of Zoro’s ass. They panted harshly. Sanji then slumped onto Zoro and lazily kissed his cheeks. 

“I guess we can do this more often.” Zoro sighed.


	15. The Bet Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Bottom Zoro)

A game of volleyball was taken place on a small beach next to the Sunny. Sanji was slumped against the railing overlooking the game. His lip stuck between his teeth. While two bags of groceries were next to his face. The sun beat down on the crew who were in their summer clothes. Nami approached him watching the game and Sanji lean against the railing. She noticed his eyes weren't on the game but. A butt. Zoro’s butt to be exact. He wore some shorts that showed a little cheek along with Zoro not wearing a shirt and a ball cap. 

“Why?” Sanji muttered, “Why me?” 

Nami sighed, “You're a lost cause.” 

Sanji clutched onto the bags as Zoro got into a stance. Spreading his legs and turned the bill of his hat on backwards watching Franky serve the ball. Sanji whined as Nami patted his head. He turned to her who smiled softly and flicked her long orange hair over her shoulder. 

“Nami, do you know what the weather will be like in the next couple of days?” Sanji asked. 

“I’m hoping it will be sunny like this for the next day or so. Why do you ask?” 

Sanji grew a smirk as he turned back to Zoro, “Just curious.” 

Once the night fell Sanji was dressed a little more revealing than normal. Four buttons popped on his shirt and the tightest slacks he owned. A devilish plan was forming in his mind. He stepped over to Zoro who was back in his usual attire. The swordsmen glanced to him before back to the beach. 

“You wanna start a bet?” Sanji asked. 

“On what?” Zoro asked. 

“I bet, I can flirt with more men at the bar then you can.” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Chicken.” 

“I’m not chicken.” 

Sanji started clucking and flapping his arms like a chicken. Earning a vein popping out of Zoro’s forehead before he snapped over to the cook. 

“Fine! What’s the wager?” Zoro asked. 

“If I win you do my bidding for four days. But if you do it’s vice versa.” Sanji explained. 

They shook on it before heading to the bar. They ordered drinks and went their separate ways. Sanji had ways to win this. Oh he knew how to win this. 

He sat next to a toned man earning his attention. He smiled to him as they shook hands and chatted for a while. Zoro was watching from afar from the bar. His eye glaring at the man who wrapped an arm behind Sanji. His eye twitched clutching onto the glass. He watched Sanji cross his legs and twirl a piece of blonde hair around his finger. 

A man with navy blue hair leaned against the bar in front of Zoro. He furrowed as the man ran a hand through his hair and grinned to him. Zoro reached out for him, before shoving him out of the way. His eye locked onto Sanji who playfully batted the man’s shoulder. Zoro sipped the last of his drink watching Sanji and the man over the rim of his glass. But he lost it. 

He laughed placing his hand on Sanji's thigh and rubbed it softly. Zoro growled tossing up his glass before throwing it full force at the man. Which they both dodged and Sanji snapped to Zoro. His eyes wide seeing Zoro furious and intimidating. He got up from the bar stool and approached Sanji grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him over his shoulder. He snapped to the man making a move on Sanji. 

“Come near him again and I will not hesitate to kill you.” Zoro barked. 

He gulped and nodded as Zoro stormed out. Sanji waved to the man as they left going back to the sunny. Sanji sighed seeing they were going the wrong way. 

“What the hell was that!” Zoro barked. 

“I was flirting. Unlike you who was being all uptight and-” 

“You're mine! Don’t pull that shit again or there will be bloodshed.” 

Sanji chuckled, “So I won.” 

Zoro stopped, Sanji had a fat grin on his face. You could practically see his horns and tail. 

“You forfeit so you have to do my bidding for four days.” Sanji said. 

He sighed, “Fine. What’s the worst you could do to me?” 

“Zoro, Zoro, Zoro. Don’t tempt me.” 

As they took four hours to get back to the ship. Sanji took Zoro to the kitchen as he pulled out three medium boxes. He turned to Zoro and placed them on the counter. He furrowed to them before glancing to Sanji. 

“What is this?” Zoro asked. 

“Your punishment.” Sanji said. 

Zoro sighed standing before the boxes he plucked the right end one as Sanji took the other two boxes and hid them away. Zoro furrowed to the costume. Before looking to Sanji. 

“You're kidding.” 

The following morning everyone was preparing to disembark all. But Zoro. Sanji hummed as the Sunny was leaving the dock as his eyes wandered over the ship. He noticed everyone relaxing and glad to be on the sea again. 

“Has anyone seen Zoro?” Sanji asked. 

Luffy perked up, “Oh no! We left him on the island again! Frank-” 

“No no Luffy, I think he said he was playing hide n seek. And you have to find him.” 

He grinned, “Really? Zoro wants to play with us?” 

Sanji nodded folding his arms behind his back. While Luffy, Chopper and Usopp set off looking for Zoro. Sanji rumbled to himself as Nami and Robin exchanged looks before back to Sanji. He headed up to the kitchen to make something to snack on for the crew. But when he was halfway through with the meal. 

“Sanji!!!” Luffy cried, “I found him!!!” 

Sanji bolted out of the kitchen and looked over the railing. Zoro sat on the deck looking up at him with a ticked off expression. He wore small overalls that came to his upper thigh. With white stockings and black heels. Sanji grinned to the crop top sailor uniform and little hat on his head. Sanji purred as Luffy and the others teased him about his new attire. Sanji motioned Zoro up there with him. Who grunted and complied. He stumbled up into the kitchen and shut the door. Where he was soon pressed to the wall with Sanji’s hands on his wrists and his knee between his legs. He kissed him roughly on the lips, while his hand let go of Zoro’s wrist and slipped up his shirt to his chest. Pinching and rolling his nipple between his thumb and index finger. 

Zoro moaned in the kiss as Sanji’s knee rubbed his slowly growing erection. Sanji pulled away lifting Zoro’s shirt and took a nipple between his teeth. Zoro clutched onto Sanji’s hair moaning softly as his knees began to give out. Sanji soon pulled away letting Zoro slump to the floor. He panted and looked up to Sanji. 

“W-Why did you stop?” Zoro asked. 

“It’s your punishment.” Sanji stated. 

Zoro glared up at him, “I hate you.” 

Then got up and left. 

That night Zoro stepped into the kitchen chucking his heels onto the floor. Sanji turned to him and cocked a brow. 

“No more heels!” He barked. 

Sanji pointed to the boxes sitting on the table. Zoro walked up to them and picked up one and opened it. He frowned to the outfit before looking up at Sanji. He purred leaning over the counter and blew out a heart with his smoke. 

The following day. Zoro was dressed in a black and white skimpy cheerleader costume. And written across the chest was, ‘daddy.’ Sanji purred watching Zoro sleeping against the railing. Luffy and Usopp already teased him about it. Earning a few smacks on the head with his sheathes. Nami stepped out of the underbelly of the ship with a beach ball. Zoro perked up to that and glanced to her. 

“Who wants to play?!” 

Everyone bounded to the idea besides Zoro and Sanji. Who had a plan up his sleeve. Luffy sat out waiting for his team since there was one too many players. Sanji and Zoro watched from the side as the game began. They stood watching the ball bounce back in forth from each side of the makeshift net. Sanji reached down to tie his shoe earning Zoro’s attention. His hand left his shoe and reached for Zoro’s ankle. As he stood up Sanji’s hand ran up Zoro’s leg to under his skirt. 

“W-what are you-” 

“Shush, do you want to draw attention?” Sanji whispered. 

Sanji’s already slick fingers moved Zoro’s panties out of the way before pressing his finger into his puckered entrance. Zoro clutched his skirt and bit his lip not to make a noise. But his body shuddered with each flick and wiggle of Sanji’s finger. 

“Sanji.” Zoro panted. 

“Shush love. They will hear you.” Sanji said. 

He flicked over Zoro’s sensitive spot. Earning a soft moan. That’s when Sanji pulled away earning Zoro to snap at him. 

“You piece of s-” 

“Not yet love.” 

And Sanji left leaving Zoro to calm his own arousal. 

Zoro kicked in the door earning Sanji’s attention. He ripped off the cheerleader’s uniform before getting to the last box. He ripped off the lid and peeked inside. 

“Oh hell no!” 

“Chopper!” Sanji chimed. 

The little reindeer trotted up to him. Sanji knelt down to him and grinned wide to him. 

“I have a big surprise for you.” Sanji said. 

He lit up, “What is it?” 

“Hold on. I had to do a bit of convincing last night. But Zoro compiled, so. I hope you like it.” 

Zoro stepped out of the kitchen having Chopper lit up. He was dressed in white with little red strips down the side of his dress. With the addition of white fishnet stockings, white boots with a little nurse hat on his head. Zoro put his hands on his hips as Chopper scrambled up to him and cheered about his new nurse. Zoro smiled softly picking up Chopper and put him on his shoulders. And that’s how Zoro spent the day. 

As night fell he trudged into the kitchen and kicked off his boots before slumping to the floor. He rubbed his feet and glared up to Sanji. 

“There I did your bidding. No more.” Zoro barked. 

Sanji chuckled wiping off his hands, and tossed the rag away, “I said four days.” 

Zoro frowned, “But there was only three boxes.” 

“I know, but I will give it to you after I fuck you senseless.” 

He grinned as Sanji approached him. They kissed roughly as Sanji tugged down the zipper of Zoro’s dress and kissed down his neck to his chest. Moving over to his nipple he nipped and tugged on the puckered bud. Zoro moaned as Sanji’s free hand went up to Zoro’s lips who took them in. Licking and sucking down on the digits before Sanji pulled away. He trailed down to the thong Zoro wore and pulled it aside to press into his puckered hole. He pressed his way inside Zoro’s flesh when Zoro grabbed his wrist. 

“Just fuck me.” He said. 

“Zoro if I don’t-” 

He looked up to Sanji with a lust blown look, “Just, fuck me.” 

Sanji pulled off his belt and pulled down his pants before springing free his cock. He rummaged in his pocket for the oil and slicked his cock with it. He pulled one of Zoro’s legs over his shoulder before pressing into Zoro’s tight heat. They both groaned as Sanji thrusted in all the way. Zoro gave a shaken breath as Sanji thrusted in again. He kept a slow pace until Zoro’s groans turned into moans. Sanji picked up a hip jerking thrust. It was harder, faster, and filled Zoro completely. Sanji purred as blood dripped from his nose and he licked his lips. He began to be quicker, faster, and harder. Earning hoarse moans from Zoro. 

“Sanji- Sanji. I’m coming!” Zoro cried. 

With one final thrust Sanji hit Zoro’s pleasure spot and they both came with each other’s names on their lips. Sanji kissed Zoro one last time before pulling back. 

“I have one more outfit for you.” Sanji said. 

Zoro hummed to his white shirt and blue jeans. He leaned against the railing of the ship as everyone was relaxing. Sanji held a bucket of water. Usopp was walking by when Sanji stopped him. 

“Hey I’ll give you five beri if you dump this on Zoro.” Sanji said. 

“Why-”

“I’ll make it ten if you don’t question me.” 

Usopp nodded taking the bucket and snuck up on Zoro. Then splashed the water on him. He growled turning to Usopp. Sanji watched that white shirt let him see through to Zoro’s body. He purred puffing hearts out with smoke. 

“What’s that for?” Nami asked. 

“My own entertainment.”


	16. I'm Still Here

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro chuckled softly placing his hand on Sanji's, "I'll be fine. Luffy is with me." 

"That's what I'm worried about." 

Zoro and Sanji stood in an airport. Standing on opposite sides of the metal gate keeping them apart. Zoro was going on a bachelor party trip with Luffy and a few friends. Sanji was more than happy to have Zoro go while he was going out with a few of the girls. Luffy stood on the sidelines letting Zoro say goodbye to Sanji. Which apparently was taking three hours. 

Luffy pulled out his phone to check the time, which they had a half an hour before getting to the gate. He sighed putting his hat on his head and crossed his arms. Zoro and Sanji embraced clutching onto each other like no tomorrow. Like they weren't ever going to see each other again. 

"Hurry up!" Luffy whined. 

They pulled away and peppered each other with kisses. Sanji cupped his cheeks and kissed him roughly before pulling back a bit from Zoro's lips. His eyes were dark and a serious gaze was written across his face. 

"If I hear about you touching or even looking at another man. I will kill you." Sanji whispered. 

Then kissed him once more before pulling back. Zoro shuddered softly as Sanji pulled away. He sighed watching Zoro grab his bag and waved before heading into the building to find his gate. 

"Zoro!" Sanji called. 

The man stopped and turned to Sanji who was cupping his hands around his mouth. 

"I love you!" He cried. 

He chuckled waving and headed inside. 

Later that night Sanji was home texting Zoro. It first started off as I missed you and how lonely he was. But then took a twist. Sanji snapped a picture and sent it to Zoro and within the next minute. Zoro called him. 

"Looks like you have a problem huh baby?" Zoro asked. 

"Zoro." Sanji moaned. 

He chuckled softly biting his bottom lip. He turned to Luffy already sound asleep in the hotel room. He got up and headed into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He slumped before the door hearing Sanji's erotic breathing. 

"What are you wearing?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji chuckled running a hand over his naked body, "Your favorite, my naked self." 

"Ooh, daddy likes." 

His hand ran up to his already perked nipple and began to pinch the bud. Earning soft moans that rang through the phone to reach Zoro. 

"You're so naughty. God I wish I could see you touch yourself like that." 

"We could. Or I can send you a video." Sanji purred. 

Then gave a moan. 

Zoro chuckled, "Not now, maybe when Luffy isn't here." 

Sanji moaned once more while the other hand was slowly going down to his cock. 

"Don't even think about touching anything else besides your nipples." Zoro said. 

Oh how he knew Sanji like the back of his hand. Even when apart he still knew what Sanji would be doing. The blonde whined continuing to play with his nipples. His cock throbbing against his stomach, as his head was thrown back against the pillows. Zoro pulled off his shirt real quick and unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. The tip of his dick sticking out of his underwear. Which he pulled down to let his cock free. 

"I left you a little surprise, I didn't you'd need it this early." Zoro said, "Check my drawer in the nightstand."

Sanji grunted pulling away and reached over to the drawer. He pulled out a jelly dildo, and smirked softly. 

"Your so kind." Sanji hummed. 

"Just a little gift from daddy." Zoro purred. 

"Oh I'm so grateful daddy." 

Zoro bit his lip, "Call me that again." 

"Daddy." 

He groaned and slowly began to pump his cock, "That's good baby." 

Sanji pulled out the lube tossing it on the bed beside the dildo.  

"Insert your ring finger and your middle finger." Zoro said. 

Sanji pressed the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he slicked his fingers. He ran his hand down his body itching to touch his cock. But. Zoro wouldn't let him. Sanji pressed his fingers into his puckered hole and pressed into his ass. He groaned and hissed as Zoro bucked into his hand from Sanji's lewd noises. 

"Oh Zoro. Zoro. Ugh." Sanji moaned. 

"Yeah baby, keep going. More baby." Zoro said. 

He curled his fingers inside of him earning a low groan. 

"Stop!" Zoro barked. 

Sanji stilled knowing his climax was now just pending. 

"Slick the cock. And only put in the tip." Zoro said. 

He pulled his hand away and slicked the dildo before positioning it to his ass. Then pressed in just enough. He groaned clutching onto the phone. Zoro gave a low chuckle as Sanji panted softly. 

"It's not as big as me. But. It will have to do." Zoro hummed. 

"Daddy I want more." Sanji begged. 

Zoro chuckled as he pumped his cock a bit faster, "Now thrust the whole dildo in all at once." 

Sanji moaned pressing the jelly into his tight hole. He gave rugged breathes as the whole cock was pressed into him. He gave a shaken breath before swallowing thickly. 

"Zo-Zoro." Sanji panted. 

"Yes baby, I'm still here. Keep thrusting long and hard." 

Sanji flicked his wrist thrusting the jelly into his ass. 

"God, I wish I was there fucking you senseless. I love it when your eyes roll back into your head when you're close to coming." Zoro purred. 

"Ugh. Ah, Ah! Zoro! Zoro!" Sanji moaned. 

"That's right baby, I'm fucking you hard. That's me fucking you." 

"ZORO!" Sanji cried. 

"Oh you found it. Harder. Faster on that spot." 

Zoro pumped his leaking cock faster and gave a shaken moan. Sanji gave a shaken chuckle. 

"I'd love to be riding your cock till we hit our pleasure high. Or until we passed out after 10 rounds. I've never seen you that wild." Sanji started, "Uh, Ah. Zoro fuck me harder." 

Zoro groaned pumping his cock harder and faster. 

"Daddy I'm-I'm-" 

"Come for me baby." Zoro grunted. 

With one final thrust to Sanji's pleasure spot. He sputtered his release on his chest and stomach. Sanji panted harshly as Zoro was soon to follow as he came on his chest and stomach. They both panted softly coming back from there pleasure high. 

"God I miss you." Sanji panted. 

"I miss you too. Especially times like this." Zoro said. 

There was a soft beeping on Zoro's phone having him sigh. 

"I gotta go cook, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you. Sleep well." 

"I love you too. Hope to hear from you." 

They both hung up, Zoro cleaned himself up and tossed away the evidence. While Sanji was putting away his toys and cleaned himself up as well. 

Zoro perked up when his phone buzzed. He furrowed going over to it and picked it up. It was a message from Sanji. Which he opened and his eye widened. It was a very revealing picture of the aftermath of their little sex call. Cum still on his body and dildo still in his ass. Zoro pursed his lips feeling his cock slowly stir awake. 

"Damn it cook, now I gotta take a cold shower." Zoro grunted.


	17. Pre and Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foursome anyone?

A/N: This is one of my pieces for my art trade. This was one of the hardest fic's I had to work on. Foursomes are hard. 

Something was off. There was, two extra bodies of life on the ship. They blended in like no one knew the difference. Well besides the three. 

Sanji shut the door to the pantry before turning to his younger self. From two years ago the younger version sat on the counter as they both smirked. 

"You know what to do." Post Sanji said. 

The younger, "Relax. He won't know." 

Then the Pre Sanji stepped away down into the aquarium. The elder chuckled pulling out a note, leaving the kitchen also. He wore a proud smirk before heading down to the deck of the ship. He stood before the sleeping swordsmen and nudged him awake. Zoro cracked an eye open looking to the cook who handed him the note. He furrowed to the folded piece of paper taking it delicately then stepped away. 

Zoro cocked a brow watching the cook leave to the belly of the ship. He turned to Zoro and smirked then headed down. Zoro clicked his tongue unfolding the paper with one hand and read it. 

'The Aquarium.' 

He grunted, "Now?" 

Zoro sighed getting up and headed below deck. He stepped into the aquarium finding Sanji sitting on the sofa. His shirt unbuttoned while his arms were wrapped around the back of the couch. Sanji turned to Zoro who was pulling off his swords and sash. 

"Let's get this over with before the others notice." Zoro said. 

He began to rolled off his coat as Sanji cocked a brow to him.

"Does anything look, different, to you?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro glanced up to him, his eyes wandered his body before he furrowed. 

"You're not my Sanji." Zoro said. 

The younger chuckled, "Very good. I'm surprised your moss clouded brain figured it out." 

"And who said I belonged to you?" Post Sanji asked. 

He turned to Sanji pushing in the younger Zoro. His wrists were tied behind his back while he was gagged with one of Sanji's ties. Post Sanji chuckled tilting up his chin and rubbed his cheek against Pre Zoro. 

"Look how cute you were." Sanji purred, "So obedient, and knows when to shut up." 

Sanji shoved him into the room before shutting the door. Pre Zoro slumped to the floor before getting up. Post Zoro approached Pre removing the gag and the bindings. They turned to the Sanji's both sitting at the couch. Post was removing his coat and shirt while Pre crossed his legs. 

"So. Pick your poison." Pre Sanji purred. 

"I want that one." Pre Zoro pointed. 

Post Sanji perked up to the younger Zoro pointing to him. He shrugged off the rest of his shirt before he motioned the younger to him. He approached and straddled the elder's hips. Sanji cupped his chin before kissing him roughly. Post Zoro twitched clutching his fists before turning to the younger Sanji. He patted the spot next to him drawing Zoro over.   
He took a seat beside him as the younger blonde straddled his hips and kissed him eagerly. Zoro's hands ran to his ass squeezing them softly. He felt the younger Sanji's hands pulling open his coat and crawling under his haramaki. Zoro smirked feeling the button of his pants get flicked off and the zipper tugged down. 

"Ugh. Zoro." Sanji moaned. 

Zoro pulled away glaring at his Sanji. His younger self was bobbing down on Sanji's cock. He growled as Sanji cracked an eye open to him. A small smirk grew on his lips as his hand ran through the young green hair and pushed him down. Where he took his whole cock without gagging. Zoro growled turning to Sanji's younger self. His hand was still crawling down his pants. Slipping past his underwear and to his slowly awakening cock. 

"On your knees." Zoro spoke. 

The blonde nodded crawling off his lap onto the floor. Zoro shrugged down his pants letting his dick slip lose. Sanji was eager to cup his cock. Licking the underside of his cock and kissed the tip. He smirked wrapping his lips around the tip then began to take down his cock. Rolling his tongue around the tip before bobbing back up. Zoro groaned resting his head back 

Sanji moaned softly as the younger Zoro sucked down his cock. But he couldn't beat his current state. But they both still had skilled tongues. He smirked pulling a small bottle of oil from his pocket before popping the cap. Pre Zoro looked up to Sanji who smirked. 

"Drop your pants." He said. 

Zoro sat back pulling down his pants as Sanji slicked his fingers with the oil. Then pulled Zoro back to his cock while his slicked fingers Pressed into his puckered hole. Zoro grunted clutching onto Sanji's pants. He wiggled his middle finger in knuckle deep in his ass. He smirked slicking another in while Zoro rolled his dick around in his mouth. Sanji's fingers flicked in his ass stretching him out before he jolted sightly. Sanji smirked. 

"You're ready." 

Post Zoro grabbed Sanji's hair and fucked into his mouth with a hip snapping speed. Then pulled back sputtering his release on the young's face. He grinned as the younger panted softly letting his release drip off his face. Zoro turned to Sanji then furrowed. His younger self was mounted above his throbbing cock. Easing himself down onto his flesh. He growled turning to Pre Sanji wiping some of his cum off his face. Zoro grabbed his wrist and pressed him against the couch. Zoro pulled down Sanji's pants. 

"Missing something?" 

Zoro turned to Post Sanji holding the oil. The younger Zoro was panting in the crook of his neck fully sitting down on Sanji. He tossed him the bottle before he pressed a hand to Pre Sanji's hips. While he slicked his fingers as he finished he tossed the bottle on the couch. Then pressed into Pre Sanji's puckered ass. The younger grunted clutching onto the couch. Zoro added another finger stretching him before his impatience got the best of him. 

He pulled his fingers out before he pressed his throbbing dick into his entrance. Sanji gritted his teeth clutching onto the couch. Until Zoro was fully sheathed into him. They panted softly before perking up to a soft moan. 

Pre Zoro rolled his hips as Post Sanji sat propped up on an elbow. He watched Zoro's younger self fuck himself on his cock. Bouncing himself on his throbbing flesh slowly picking up a faster rhythm. Sanji groaned throwing his head back, blood began to drip down his nose while his hands roamed to Pre Zoro's ass. Clutching onto his flesh purring in delight. 

"Keep going, just like that." Sanji said. 

Post Zoro thrusted into the younger Sanji. He moaned clutching onto the couch before Zoro grabbed his hair pulling his head to look at the tank. Watching himself get fucked in the reflection of the glass. Zoro bucked his hips a bit faster with each thrust into Sanji's tight heat. His moans grew louder earning the elder's attention. He smirked to his younger being fucked by that brute. 

"S-Sanji I'm I'm coming!" Pre Zoro cried. 

"Then come love." Sanji purred. 

Sanji slammed Zoro down on his hips watching his cum spurt onto his chest and younger Zoro's. Sanji panted softly letting the younger bury himself in the crook of his neck. 

"Zoro- ugh! Zoro!" Sanji cried. 

He kept up with his hip snapping speed pulling tighter on Sanji's hair. Along with leaving a bruise on his hip with his free hand. Sanji cried out as his release dripped onto the couch. Zoro was soon to cum as Sanji tightened around him. Zoro let go of his hair before he slumped onto the couch. The younger rested on his chest curled up in his green coat. Post Sanji sat with the younger Zoro asleep on his shoulder. 

"To answer your question. Is when you started to wear that ring around your finger. That's when you became mine." Zoro huffed. 

Sanji smiled looking to his wedding ring, "I did huh?"


	18. Sexting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, I've never sexted before.

Vib vib 

Zoro grumbled cracking open an eye. He lazily reached over to his phone. Missing slightly until he grabbed it. He grumbled seeing he got a message from Sanji. 

“What now?” Zoro grunted. 

Sanji and Zoro are happily married but. Sanji had to go on a small trip for a cooking camp. He and Zeff had to go since they both ran the camp for little kids wanting to cook. Then go out for a week to fish, or scavenge for food and stuff like that.   
Zoro opened the message rolling onto his back. 

[Sanji]: Zoro!! 

[Zoro]: Sanji, I’m sleeping. 

He watched the bubble in the corner of screen before his phone vibrated. Zoro’s eyes widened slightly. Sanji sent Zoro a hard dick pic. 

[Sanji]: I’m horny. Can we sext? 

[Zoro]: My poor baby, he needs a little help. Sure bb. 

[Sanji]: Zoro I can’t wait to come home so you can touch me all over. 

Zoro rumbled softly. 

[Zoro]: I’ll do more than that. 

[Sanji]: Tell me, what are you gonna do to a naughty boy like me. 

[Zoro]: First. I’mma rip off your clothes. Then. Pin you to the door and fuck you there. 

[Sanji]: Wow. So descriptive. Can I see you? Oh, and your, friend?

Zoro reached down into the sheets pumping himself softly. Hardening himself a bit more. Then lowering the sheets a little taking a selfie with his cock. Then sent it to Sanji. 

[Sanji]: God you're so fucking sexy. I wanna ride your cock so bad. 

[Zoro]: How do you think my cock feels? 

[Sanji]: Lonely without this tight ass. 

Zoro grunted, “You're not wrong.” 

He received another picture. Zoro opened it having him shift slightly. His cock throbbing uncomfortably. Sanji sent a picture of him spreading his legs and cheeks for Zoro. While his cock was standing in pleasure. 

[Zoro]: God do I want to be in you so bad. 

[Sanji]: Tell me again what your gonna do to me. 

[Zoro]: I’m gonna drag you into the bedroom. Take off your clothes. Tease your nipples a little. While I pump your cock. 

[Sanji]: While I suck down your cock. Rolling my tongue over your slit and tip of your cock. Then I’d suck your fingers down. 

Zoro groaned pumping his cock softly. 

[Zoro]: Then I’ll pin you down to the bed while I stick my middle finger into your tight entrance. And once you're prepared I’ll fuck you long and hard. 

[Sanji]: Mhmmm. That sounds so good. Uh, ah Zoro. I’m coming! 

Zoro pumped his cock quicker.

[Zoro]: Come for daddy. 

He shuddered coming into his hand. Zoro grumbled reaching for a towel wiping away his seed. He checked his phone seeing Sanji hadn’t responded yet. Zoro sighed in relief that he got that out of his system. 

Vib vib 

Zoro turned to his phone seeing he got a video. He opened it finding Sanji pumping his cock while two fingers were in his ass. Then his release sputter and and spit onto his chest. While a little got to his chin. His eyes heavy lidded as he looked up to mthe camera. 

“I hope you liked it, daddy.”


	19. Packages

Zoro furrowed to the pink slip in his mailslot. He had received a package. Well not him personally. But his husband has. 

He stepped up to the counter and placed the slip on it. The woman smiled taking the paper and headed into the backroom. Zoro waited a moment before she came back out. The box was wrapped in pink and placed on the counter. 

“Here you are. Tell your husband hi for me.” She said. 

“Sure.” 

Zoro then took the package and headed out to there apartment. 

Sanji perked up to Zoro walking in with a good sized pink box. He grinned putting his magazine down and rubbed his hands together. 

“What did you get?” Zoro asked. 

He handed Sanji the box. 

“Oh. Just a toy.” Sanji hummed. 

“Can we play with it?” Zoro purred. 

“It’s more for me. When you're gone.” 

He ripped open the pink paper before tearing open the box. Inside sat a black velvet box tied together with a small ribbon. Sanji pulled off the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a flesh like dildo sitting in some pink silk like fabric. Along with a note. Sanji pulled the card out and began to read it. 

“Don't you have like three of those?” Zoro asked. 

“Not like this one.” Sanji hummed. 

He picked it up nodding to it’s work and the suction cup end. Sanji chuckled as he glanced up to Zoro. He cocked his head confused. 

“You see, the other one’s I have are too small, and one that is too big. So I figured I’d get one that is, just right.” Sanji said with a shit eating grin. 

“How did you find one that was just right?” Zoro asked. 

“Oh. Just sent in a couple of pictures,” He glanced to Zoro’s sweats, “Of something that fit’s just right.” 

Then turned back to Zoro who pressed his lips in a line. 

“No. You didn't.” 

Sanji nodded, “You're looking at the Zoro 2.0.” 

“You had someone make. My dick. Into a dildo form?” 

“Not just someone. I wouldn't trust anyone with such private images. Ivan maybe.” 

“You sent my dick pic’s to Ivan.” 

“No. I emailed them.” 

Zoro groaned, “Is that why 50 bucks went missing from your account?” 

“Hey it’s my money and I can spend it how I choose.” 

“Fine. Whatever.” 

Sanji placed it back into the box before tying it off again. He picked up the velvet box and headed to there room where he placed it with his collection. 

Zoro came home from work the following night to moaning. He sighed taking off his hat and coat before going into the bedroom. He leaned against the wall as Sanji fucked himself with the Zoro dildo. 

“Uh-Ah Zoro.” Sanji moaned. 

He huffed. As Sanji’s hand pulled the thick flesh from his ass and pressed it back in. Zoro shrugged off his shirt and headed towards his husband. Sanji was too caught up in his own high to notice. But once Zoro’s hand took Sanji’s his eyes snapped open. 

“Zoro.” Sanji panted. 

“Here let me give you a hand.” Zoro purred. 

He snapped his wrist into a quick thrust as Sanji howled arching his back. Zoro pumped in and out of Sanji’s ass in a quick and hard motion. Zoro chuckled as he kissed Sanji softly. As they roughly kissed with tongue and teeth. Zoro pulled back a little as Sanji panted softly.

“Since you like my dick so much. How about you have two of them?” 

“W-wait Zoro I-” 

Zoro already pressed in. Sanji cried out throwing his head back. While Zoro continued to press his cock in. Once he was in fully Sanji shuddered softly. Zoro hummed as Sanji panted softly. 

“Your so fuckin tight.” Zoro purred. 

“Jee, I wonder why.” Sanji grunted, “Maybe cause I got two of your dicks in me.” 

Zoro thrusted having Sanji groan. 

“Don't get smart with me. I can tell you like it.” 

He took Sanji’s dick and pumped it softly. While precum was oozing out of his tip. Sanji moaned clutching onto the bed. 

Zoro chuckled before thrusting in and pulled his fake dick out a little before thrusting in. Sanji gave gasping moans as Zoro fucked him twice over. It was a little hard but Zoro could tell Sanji was loving it. Sanji squeezed shut his eyes curling his toes as his cum spurted onto his face and chest. Zoro pulled out pumping himself before he released onto Sanji. They panted softly as Zoro pulled the dildo out and tossed it away. Sanji purred as Zoro kissed him. He ran his hands through his green hair. Zoro pulled back and smirked. 

“I should hollow it out and fill it with my cum. Then you'll have the whole experience.” Zoro smirked. 

“Ewe.” Sanji chuckled batting his chest. 

Sanji perked up to Zoro walking in with a pink package. This one was a bit bigger. Sanji watched as Zoro sat on the floor and opened it. Once he opened the box he smirked to the large velvet one inside. He pulled it out and slid it to Sanji. He furrowed slowly picking it up and putting it on his lap. He pulled off the ribbon and opened the box. To. A butt. Sanji furrowed. 

“Wait a minute-” 

“Now when I tell you to go fuck yourself you can.”

“Is this my ass?! Did you pay them to make my ass? And dick?! Is this a fleshlight?!” 

“Hey you have something to masterbate to. And now so do I.” 

“How many pictures of my ass is on your phone? Zoro answer me!” 

 

Sanji's Fleshlight: https://www.ebay.com/i/352133242320 (if you wanted to see what it looked like)


	20. Talking with Sanji

Zoro shifted as his pants grew tighter and tighter by the minute. Watching one of his classmates stretch on the football field. He was one of the most flexible men he knew. This wasn't helping his case. Sanji bent over putting all his weight onto his left foot before moving onto his right. Sanji then sat on the grass leaning over his leg and stretched out his arms and clutched his foot. He counted softly to himself for a minute before he sat up. Then noticed Zoro. Sanji sat back on his hands as Zoro slowly backed away then jogged off. Sanji chuckled and continued to stretch. 

Zoro looked to the number on his phone. Usopp said it was Sanji's so here goes nothing. He made sure the door was locked and family wasn't home. Before he proceeded with his actions. He relaxed on his bed while he came up with something to text Sanji. If this was really Sanji. Zoro smirked. 

Zoro: 'Hey, is this Sanji?' 

Sanji perked up to his phone going off, Zoro's name popped up on his phone. He's had his number for a few years. A love confession that has been tossed away. But Zoro doesn't know that. He's gotta play it cool. 

Sanji: 'Yes, may I ask who this is?' 

Zoro: 'Nevermind that, I have to tell you. You've got a fine ass and I'd love to fuck you and those tight shorts.' 

Sanji's eyes widened as he cupped his mouth. He poked his head out of his room smelling food Zeff was making. 

"Hey pops! Don't come into my room for a little bit." Sanji said. 

"Thanks for the heads up. Dinner will be waiting for you in half an hour." 

"Thanks!" 

Sanji headed back into his room shutting the door. He slumped onto his bed trying to figure out how to respond to it. Even though he already knows who he is. Then his phone vibrated, his lips pressed in a line to the dick pic. Jesus, Zoro's got some length to him. 

Sanji: 'My my, someone couldn't contain themselves.' 

Zoro: 'Well, what are you going to do about it?" 

Sanji sent a picture of him licking his middle finger.

Sanji: 'I'd love to suck you dry.' 

Zoro pumped himself softly while precum began to pool at the slit of his cock. He groaned throwing his head back. His phone went off once more. He lifted his head to Sanji posing with his hard cock. Zoro took the liberty to save such a lewd picture. 

Sanji: 'Now look what you did, ugh. I want your cock inside me.' 

"God damn. I'm seriously gonna fuck him now." Zoro purred. 

Sanji pulled off his shirt while he rummaged in his drawer pulling out one of his toys. Slicking it with lube then set it aside for a minute. While his slicked fingers pressed into his puckered entrance. Sanji snapped a picture sending it to Zoro. 

Zoro: 'So tight, I bet a naughty boy like you owns some toys." 

Sanji: 'I do own a few, but they aren't as good as the real thing.' 

Sanji gave a muffled moan as he pressed the flesh colored dildo into his ass. While he bit his bottom lip. Once he fit the entire thing into his ass Sanji snapped the picture sending it to Zoro. Who opened it licking his lips hoping one day that would be his dick. 

Zoro: 'Fuck baby, I'm going to cum.' 

Sanji: 'So fast? I was hoping to have you go a bit longer.' 

Zoro: 'I can go all day.' 

Sanji: 'That's what I like to hear.' 

Zoro received a video of Sanji on the floor fucking the dildo. Where Zoro came without a second thought into his palm. Sanji soon picked up his phone and blew a kiss. 

"See you at school tomorrow Zoro." Sanji winked. 

Zoro dropped his phone on his chest, "I'm fucked." 

The following day at school. Zoro's paranoia was on the rise as he flicked from student to student looking for Sanji. He knew he should of faked being sick, but no. He knew he was going to get in trouble. But how is he supposed to avoid Sanji in gym? Skip. Oh yeah that's a good idea. 

His phone buzzed as he glanced around before pulling it out of his pocket. Zoro looked to his phone. He pursed his lips seeing the text from Sanji, swallowing he opened it. 

Sanji: 'Don't act like I can't see you. I can see you trust me. Meet me behind the school with the broken security camera.'

Zoro sighed figuring to just get this over with. So he headed behind the school with the broken security camera. Sanji leaned against the wall smoking a cigarette. Then he noticed Zoro and smirked. Zoro stood a certain distance holding his backpack tighter. 

"Come closer, I won't bite, unless you ask me to." Sanji purred. 

"What do you want?" Zoro huffed. 

He motioned Zoro to follow him. Zoro hesitated before they headed to a gap between the building. Sanji pressed Zoro to the wall before he kissed him roughly. Zoro didn't hesitate before kissing back, pulling him closer. Until Sanji pulled back slightly. 

"Hurry we don't have much time." Sanji said pulling at his belt. 

"W-wait what?!" 

"You said you wanted to fuck me so here's your chance." 

Sanji began to tug down his pants when Zoro stopped him. He tilted his chin up and kissed him softly. 

"I'd rather our first time be special. Sure we sexted yesterday but I couldn't help it. How about dinner somewhere?" 

Sanji sighed, "Alright, but can I touch?" 

"Maybe later.


	21. Stockings and Garterbelts

“Come on. It will be fun.” Zoro purred.

Sanji frowned, “I don’t know Zoro. I don’t like to take our sexual activities outside our home.” 

“Come on it's my birthday. It would be so hot to fuck you against my desk.” 

“What do I get out of it?” 

“My cock.” 

Sanji huffed, “Only if no one is there. I’ll come in when you're the only one left.” 

“Great. Surprise me.” 

Sanji hummed, looking to his closet, “I have just the thing.” 

Sanji stepped into the police station. And everything went quiet. He wore black back seamed stockings and a coat that stopped about his mid thigh. Along with cherry red heels and lipstick. Sanji glanced to the people who couldn’t keep their eyes off him. Some of them dropped the items in there hands along with their jaws. 

“I’m here to see my husband.” 

Fingers pointed up the stairs as Sanji stepped up the stairs. Once he reached the top he turned to them. 

“Shut your mouths. You're getting drool all over the floor.” 

They snapped their mouths shut as Sanji headed to Zoro’s office. He knocked on the door fluffing out his coat a bit before Zoro told him to come in. Sanji stepped in shutting and locking the door behind him. Zoro glanced up to him while Sanji shut the blinds bending over slightly to see the bands clipped to Sanji’s stockings. 

“I’m so sorry to bother you officer.” Sanji sighed, “I’ve just been so lonely.” 

Zoro cleared his throat getting into character, “What can I do then?” 

Sanji turned to him, “Well it seems I’m a little stuck. I was wondering if you can help me get out of it.” 

Sanji stepped up to Zoro’s desk. As he stepped up on a chair before standing onto Zoro’s desk. Slowly unbuttoning his coat and let it slide onto the desk. Zoro’s eyes went wide to the stockings, garterbelt, panties and bra on Sanji’s frame. He put his hands on his hips as Zoro was lost in all the exposed skin. 

“Could you help me find a way out of this?” Sanji purred. 

“Fuck it.” Zoro muttered. 

Sanji furrowed as Zoro looked up at him and smirked. He swiped Sanji’s ankles as he fell onto the desk. He groaned as Zoro pulled him to the edge of the desk. 

“O-Oi.” Sanji grunted. 

“I need to fuck you now.” Zoro purred. 

“B-but.” 

Zoro shut him up with a rough kiss while he yanked the panties off to his ankles. While Zoro rubbed his exposed cock. Sanji moaned clutching to the desk as Zoro smirked to the gem like end sticking out of Sanji’s ass. 

“My my, someone is eager.” Zoro chuckled. 

He hooked his fingers to the gem as he pulled out the buttplug and tossed it to the desk. Zoro purred knowing he can get started. 

“Are you ready my love?” Zoro purred. 

Sanji nodded as Zoro unbuckled his pants until Sanji placed a heel to his chest. 

“I won’t be taken down so easily.” Sanji hummed. 

Then pushed him back onto his chair before he too soon straddled Zoro’s hips. Sanji cupped his chin and had him look up to him. 

“You need to relax remember.” Sanji purred.

As he lowered himself down onto Zoro’s cock. Zoro gave a pleased moan rolling his head back until Sanji sat fully on his cock. Then began to jerk himself in a slow painful rhythm. Zoro frowned to Sanji who smirked to him. 

“Beg.” Sanji said. 

“No.” 

“Beg Zoro.” 

“Never.” 

Sanji frowned, “Zoro.”

He began to go slower, Zoro hissed. 

“Fuck- just pick up the goddamn pace.” 

“Ask nicely.” 

“Please.”

“Very good.” 

Sanji began to pick up the pace pumping himself on Zoro’s cock. Filling the room with soft moans. Before Zoro had to be dominant. 

He pinned Sanji down on the desk with a swift move. Pinning Sanji’s wrists down with his own while ramming into him. Sanji’s moans grew louder as Zoro grew on the verge. Sanji came while he rammed into his pleasure spot. Sanji tightened around Zoro having his release soon sputter into Sanji’s ass. And. Kept his seed inside his ass with the buttplug. Sanji grumbled sitting up on his elbows. Zoro panted slightly as he kissed him roughly. Sanji pulled back smiling softly. 

“Happy birthday you horny gorilla.” Sanji purred. 

He soon frowned and kneed Zoro in the stomach before kicking him onto the floor. 

“And I told you that no one was supposed to be here!” Sanji hissed, “After today no sex for a month.” 

“A MONTH?!”


End file.
